Never ending probems
by WhiteGirl513
Summary: Elizabeth Anne Mason has a lot to deal with. Her mom died, her dad dosnt want her, and lots more. Now her mom writs her a letter telling her that she is 1/4 vamp and she has to find her great uncle Edward and cange into a full vamp on her 18 birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i so not own twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy Anne Mason **

**Chapter one- Edwards little surprise**

**ElizPOV**

I hated school. I hated people. But most of all I hated life.

Life had taken everything from me. My home. My mom. Me. Well obviously not really me in person, but my heart, my soul. I was alive, but not really here.

It's been two weeks since my mom died and my dad was making me go to school. He wanted me to become the successor of his company, even though I was a girl. My dad owned a big company on the south side of Europe. We were currently living in Venice, Italy.

I had to go to a prestigious school. My dad made me get into all the highest clubs and all the finest parties. When all I really wanted, was to go to a normal school, and have normal friends. All in all, I just wanted a normal life.

Life. It took everything away from me, but all I ask for is a normal one. It just takes, never gives.

I was walking to my first period when Shawn, my stalker, stopped me. He was cute in every way, long messy blond hair and the prettiest of brown eyes. But his one down side over ruled all his good sides. He was so annoying. I mean he followed me everywhere. To school –he lived next door-, from school, to all my classes, from all my classes, to the cafeteria, from the cafeteria, can you say annoying. Most girls would like the attention, but I didn't.

Even though I didn't like the attention I still got it everywhere. I guess it didn't help when I was one of the most "hottest" girls in school. All the boys in school had a list of the top ten hottest girls in school.

Stacy Luis- brown wavy hair, blue eyes, long legs, and red full lips. Also, Sluttish.

Candy Stevens- short black hair, brown eyes and a body to die for. Also, Sluttish.

Me- reddish/brown hair that went to my shoulders, beautiful green eyes, my lips weren't too full but they were, long legs, a body to die for, and the smarts. Also, shy.

The other ten were basically like the first two. I personally didn't think I was that pretty. I mean yeah sure I had pretty eyes but mile high legs? Puhleese! I could barley reach the cookies in the cabinet in the kitchen. But I knew I looked a lot like my mom, and she was beautiful. Same green eyes, same reddish/brown hair, and the same clumsiness.

I was about to walk threw my first period class when Shawn stopped me.

"Elizabeth? Did you hear me?" I had forgotten that he was there.

"No, sorry." I said. I really didn't want to know what he said.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the Spring Fling with me this Saturday." I was right. I didn't want to know.

"Sorry. I cant. I got to go to a cotillion that my dad is throwing for me and some other girls." It wasn't a lie. I had to go to one because it showed that I was becoming a women or something like that. I never really paid attention.

"Well maybe next time. Ok?" He just wouldn't give up.

"Yeah, sure." I gave him my best fake smile and walked away.

School was school the rest of the day. I didn't listen to what any of the teachers were saying because it was mainly review for the finals and I already knew everything that I needed to know. I had to try and fail to avoid all the other guys asking me to the Spring Fling at lunch and during passing, sometimes even during class.

When I got home I went to my room and turn on the radio. My room was sound proof so I could have it on as high as I want. Then my favorite song came on. Rooftops by Lost prophets.

When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun

Will we make our mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we've got now everybody scream your heart out

All the love I've met  
I've had no regrets  
If it all ends now  
I'm sad

Will we make our mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we've got now everybody scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops, waiting till the bomb drops  
This is all we got now, scream until your heart stops  
Never gonna regret, watching every sunset  
Listen to your heart beat, on another weekend

Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out

Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we've got now everybody scream your…

When the song was over I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked turning off my radio.

"You father." Great.

I walked over to the door and unlocked it. My dad came in and sat on the other side of the room.

"You know that your mom died of a mysterious disease, don't you?" he asked out of now where.

"Yeah." I was completely suspicious of him right now. I mean I never really liked my dad, mainly because he never was really there for my mom and me.

"Well I had a doctor see if you had the same disease as her. Well you do." With that he walked out of my room. I was too stunned to even cry. I just sat there staring off into space.

Two months passed since that day. My dad acted like I didn't even exist. He never really did to begin with, but at least he would give me a nod every once in awhile. Now I got nothing.

Today was different though. I was in my room listening to Just dance by Lady Gaga when a maid told me that my dad wanted to see me in his study. So here I sit waiting for my dad to come into the study to talk to me.

Finally he came threw the big wooden door. But I wasn't expecting the very pretty woman that came in behind him. She wasn't as pretty as my mom but she was pretty nonetheless. She had big brown eyes that matched her long brown hair. Her figure was of an American model, sporty if you will. She stood right next to my dad with her hand on his right shoulder.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Lissa. Your step mother." I just shrugged. I had my suspicions that he had a new wife, there was lots of rumors. "She is pregnant with a little boy. So I have no more use for you." Ok. I didn't really like my dad, but that hurt. "You are not to leave this house unless I give permission. The press would have a field day if they thought that my daughter was unwanted."

"Obviously I am unwanted, dad." I surprised myself by being calm.

"Well they don't need to know that now do they?" He was looking at some papers that I assumed didn't have anything on them.

"Well than, I'm off to bed." I walked off and didn't look back.

With the disease I had I knew I wouldn't last two years. That meant that I would most likely die at the age of eight-teen. I was almost seventeen, only two more months. So I wouldn't have to wait that long until I was free.

When I got to my room I didn't even cry. What my dad had said did hurt. But it didn't hurt enough to make me cry. I haven't cried since the day my mom died which was over two months ago.

Thinking about my mom's death made me want to see her room. I always went in there whenever something bad happened. It made me fell safe. After mom had gotten sick I hadn't gone in there. It reminded me of her so much. It had her smell, her touch, and her sight, just everything that I remembered, but wanted to forget.

I was lying on her bed when I saw one of my favorite books on her dresser. _Dracula_.

_Flashback_

_My mom had been reading me a book about vampires. I know, usually little girls liked unicorns and princesses. I wasn't like that. I loved vampires and werewolves. One of my favorite books when I was five was Dracula. One of my favorite movies when I was ten was Van Helsing. I even loved the book._

"_Mom? Do vampires exist?" I looked up at her and she stopped reading._

"_Yes. They do. You even have vampire in you. I am half vampire." She had said it with a smile on her face. Not one of mockery, but just a smile._

End flashback

At that time I was five so of course I believed her. But as I got older I realized that she was just telling me what I wanted to hear.

I walked over to the book and started t flip threw the pages. While I was flipping a piece of paper fell out of the book. It had my name on it in my mother's handwriting. I opened it and it said…

_My dear Elizabeth,_

_By the time you get this I must already be dead. I am truly sorry to leave you there all alone. I hope you will for give me._

What was she saying? Of course I would forgive her. She didn't do it on purpose.

_Elizabeth. I have something important to tell you. And you must believe me. Do you remember the time that I was reading you _Dracula_ and you asked if Vampires were real? Well I wasn't exactly lying. _

Huh? I have no idea where she was going with this.

_I am half Vampire. And you are quarter vampire. The vampire blood in you will start eating at you human blood sooner then mine. I don't know when you will die exactly, but I think it will be when you are about eight-teen. I want you to find Edward Anthony Mason. He is you great uncle. My uncle. He is a vampire. If you turn into a vampire on your eighteenth birthday you will be able to survive. I found that out to late. But I hope this helps you to live longer. _

_With love, you mother, Catherine Anne Mason-Smith_

Well crap. I already have enough on my plate, and now I have to eat this too?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy Anne Mason **

**Chapter two- New Home**

**IPOV**

It's been about a year since I found that letter. I haven't really been doing anything. Well I've pissed my dad off a couple of times. He basically told me to be a normal person…. Right. Do why was he so mad?

All I have done is sneak out. I cut my hair so that my bangs were just over my right eye, and I always had it up in a ponytail at the top of my head. I got five piercing in each ear, two at the top, two at the bottom, and one in the middle. I also pierced my tong and belly button.

But what pissed him off the most were my wings. I had a pair of white angel wings on my upper back that I just loved. My dad didn't think that it was cool and he had a nurse scolded me. I mean really. A nurse. Is he too afraid to come and yell at me himself?

My dad and me haven't spoken since the day he told me I was useless so I guess it was to be expected.

But even though I have been screwing around I have been looking for Edward Mason. I don't have much time to find him though. I have another two months until my eighteenth birthday and I need to pick up the pace.

With all the information I have here and being Jonathan Alexander Smiths daughter helps a lot when I ask someone if the knew how I could find a person –or Vampire, but I didn't ask that- fast.

It actually came in handy. I found out that he died in the Spanish influenza almost a hundred years ago. He has gone two like twenty schools, but he always starts at the same grade, eleventh. The last school he went to is Forks High School. So that's where I decided to start my little quest.

I knew that if I wanted to go to Forks, Washington that I needed to ask my dad directly. I think he felt sorry or that I looked too much like my mom before she died. I was skinny enough that you could see my ribs pretty well, I was pale, like really pale, and under my eyes were really dark circles.

As soon as I burst threw the door of my dad's study I caught my dad making out with a lady that wasn't his wife.

"Elizabeth!" my dad yelled. Wow. He actually remembered my name.

"I want to go to Forks, Washington in America. Let me go and I wont tell your wife about this." I knew he would let me go if I said that or not but I needed something else. "I also want a bank account where money never runs out and I want you to buy me a house. A nice one. I have only a little while to live, and this way you don't have my death on you shoulders." I turned to walk out of the room but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and I want to leave by 6:00 pm tonight." It was 12:00 pm right now so I had six hours to get every thing ready.

As soon as I got to my room I packed all my favorite things. All my mini skirts, my hip huggers, my socks that went just passed my knees, all my chucks, all my black shirts that had cool designs on them, all my belly button rings, earrings, tong rings, and just about all my jewelry. I even packed _Dracula_. I knew I would find another there, but would I find one that my mom read to me? Nope.

I wasn't going to bring any pictures of my mom. But I did bring one of her necklaces. It had a key and a heart on it. The heart was my mom and the key was me. I was the key because I was the only one in the world that could lover as much as she wanted to be loved, so I was the key to her heart.

I know what your thinking. What about my dad? Well they were an arranged marriage. My dad wanted the most beautiful wife and my moms parents wanted more money. When my grandma died my grandpa got remarried and she had a son. So in a since my mom was useless unless she married into a wealthy family.

I was done packing all the things I wanted and needed. I had about five suitcases of things. I'm not a spoiled brat or anything. I just liked a lot of thing that I had. I bought it all by myself so my dad didn't know I dressed like this in public. Mini red and black plaid skirt, a guns and roses black t-shirt, white stockings that went a little passed my knee and a little black bow at the top, and red and black chucks. Nope. My dad had no clue. He thought I wore things like dresses. Can you say ewww.

I had my own personal butler help me take my luggage down to the car. When I was all set I decided to go say good-bye to my little brother. I mean he didn't choose to be borne when he did. He didn't choose to be born at all.

I walked into his room and over to his crib. He was asleep so I didn't make a lot of sounds. He had black hair just like dad, and his eyes were just as brown as his too. I kissed his head and whispered good-bye and walked out of his room.

I didn't even bother to say good-bye to my dad or step mom. He probably didn't want to see me and she never really liked me.

When I had unloaded all my stuff at the airport and gotten my plain ticket. I turn to my butler, Jeeves. I know. His name was actually Jeeves. I gave him a bear hug. He was my only friend in the whole world right now and I was glad it was him. He was old and he was a mute but that didn't matter. He always played card games with me when I was bored or let me read books to him when I wanted to, he was just so nice to me. He patted me on the head and kissed my forehead.

"I'll miss you." I smiled at him, but I know it wasn't a very good one. I havnt smiled or laughed in such a long time, over a year.

He took out his note pad and wrote 'I'll miss you too Miss Mason.' And I walked off.

Jeeves was the only one at the house that called me Miss Mason. Everyone else called me Miss Smith. I changed my last name to my mom's maiden name because my father didn't want me.

I had brought my laptop so on the plane I could read online books that I liked. It was a four-day flight **(I don't know if that is true or not)** so I was going to do a lot of reading.

I had gone threw four books and was on my fifth, _Withering heights_, when the plane landed. I was looking for my luggage when I saw someone holding a sign that read 'Miss Elizabeth Anne Smith'. I walked over to the man who was holding it.

"I'm Elizabeth." I said

"I am you new butler. You may call me Jack." He bowed. I hated that. The man was taller then me, and he had blond hair. He also had green eyes, they weren't as green as mine though. He looked about twenty-five.

"Yo. No need to bow. I'm just like you, you know. And would you mind not calling me by my father's last name? I prefer Mason." I said starting to look for my luggage again.

"Miss Mason-" I interrupted him.

"Call me Elizabeth." I said turning to him.

"Elizabeth, I already put you luggage in the car." He said.

"Thanks. Now where's the car?"

He gestured for me to fallow so I did.

When we got out side there was a black Mercedes waiting for us. Jack opened the door for me and I got in and pulled out my laptop so that I could finish reading _Withering heights. _I didn't feel like talking and getting to know Jack. He might be nice but I didn't care.

We pulled into a very large driveway. The house was nice. I didn't think my dad would actually get me a house that was nice. It has to be a prop. He probably thought that the paparazzi would fallow me.

The house was white and had four pillars connecting from the balcony on the second floor to the deck on the first. It had a fountain in the front yard with a very pretty garden around it. It was way to big for Jack and me alone.

I helped Jack, after much arguing, with my luggage. He said that it wasn't right for me to help him but I told him again and again that I could do it. He even tried to pull the 'Your sick' card on me.

After I got all my stuff in to the room I decided to find out what I needed to make the room more me. The walls were bare, the bed only had white on it, the dresser was white, and the carpet was white. I decided the theme for this room would be the colors black, red, and white. I ran down stairs and found Jack still in his Butler uniform.

"You know you can change right?" I asked.

"But I'm at work." Was all he said.

"Well the only people here are you and me, and it makes me feel weird if you wear that all the time." I pointed to his uniform.

"I'll change."

"Thank you. Oh." I stopped him before he left the room. "Do you think to can get me two things of black paint and one of red? Also, do you think you can find me a black and red bed set?" I asked him because I knew it wasn't a good idea to go out this late. He nodded and went to change

When he came back down he was weaning a black shirt, baggy jeans and some DC.

I looked at him and smiled. "Better." I said and he smiled back at me.

"I'll be back at about 10:00. If your hungry you can order Pizza, the money is in the cookie jar above the fridge, or you can make something to eat." Then he was gone. I changed my mind, maybe I did want to get to know Jack at least a little more.

It was 6:00 so it was a little too early to order pizza so I decided to watch a little TV instead. I watched three shows of MTV Cribs and my stomach rumbled. I called Dominos Pizza and ordered two medium cheese pizzas. I didn't know if Jack would want some too.

I finished eating and decided I couldn't put off unpacking any longer so I went up to my room. I put all my clothes away and all my piercing rings into a jewelry box along with my jewelry. When I finished unpacking I noticed I didn't have toiletries or some other necessities.

I heard the door open down stairs and ran down there. I was about to ask Jack if he could go buy some other stuff but then I noticed that he already had.

"Wow. Your on top of everything aren't you?" he just smiled at me and went to get the other stuff.

I put every thing away. I was surprised when I found Tampons in the bag. I thought I would have to go buy that myself.

I asked Jack if he would help me paint my room and he agreed. Of course.

We did the walls red and the moldings and doors black. My bedding was better then I would have thought. The comforter was black with white and red flowers on it, the pillows were red black and white and the sheets were red. After we were done the room looked really good. It was still big so I thought that tomorrow I would go with Jack to get more things for my room.

Now I only had one problem… how do I find Edward Anthony Mason?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Sorry this chapter kind of sucked but i had to get her new home and things out of the way so i could start with her meeting Edward and his family**

**Again Sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy Anne Mason and Zack Cullen**

**Chapter three- Zack Cullen**

**IPOV**

I decided to go to school. After arguing with Jack, who pulled the 'Your sick' card again, I was enrolled at Forks High School. I started today. Honestly I was glad that Jack didn't know why I was sick. He might run away from me, he was now my second friend in the whole world. I just wanted to spend my last two months living a normal life if I didn't find Edward.

I still had dark circles under my eyes so I decided to use cover-up to make them less noticeable. I also put on some black eyeliner to add a little spice. I was still skinner than I should be so I wore a baggy black hoodie and baggy jeans, and for shoes I wore red chucks. When I was done you could barely tell that I was sick.

Jack dropped me off at school. I can't drive myself because we only had one car and he needed it, besides, I didn't have a license.

I walked to the front office and a lady with reddish colored hair and thick glasses smiled at me.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm Elizabeth Mason. I'm new." I said.

"Yes. Here is your schedule, and here is a map of the school. Have you teachers sign your schedule and turn it in back here at the end of the day." She handed me two pieces of paper and smiled at me. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." I didn't even try to smile. I knew it wouldn't be real so why even try.

I waked to my first class. The school was made up of building so I wasn't walking threw hall and it was raining. My first class was in building 1, History.

I walked in to the building as other students were. I gave the teacher my schedule. He signed it and pointed me to a desk three rows back next to a girl with black hair, glasses, and really bad acne, and on the other side was a very good looking boy with black messy hair and the most perfect blue eyes. The boy just stared off into space like he didn't need to know what the teacher was talking about. He also had the palest skin I have ever seen, it was even paler then mine.

I walked to my seat and like I had called his name, which I didn't know, he snapped his head around to look at me. His eyes seemed to flash a different color, like a goldish color or something. Then he turned his head to look into space again.

_What was that about?_ I asked my self.

I didn't dwell on it too long because the teacher began the lesson. It was on the French revolution. I had learned all about this when I was in Italy so I just ignored the teacher and thought about how I was going to find Edward.

When class was over a boy came up to me. He had long brown hair like a skater and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Max Parker." He said.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Mason." He seemed nice enough so I decided to give him a small fake smile. It was more then I had given anyone in along time. He should be happy.

"What class do you have next?" Max asked.

"Italian 101." I was walking out of the room and he followed.

"Me too. You want to walk together?" he asked.

"Yeah." I mean what do I say? No? We were going the same way so I just made since to walk together. He didn't even have to ask.

We got to second class and I didn't even listen to Max half the time. I was mostly thinking of the boy I sat next to in History. I swear that his eyes changed to gold even for a split second.

I gave the teacher my schedule. She looked at it and smiled at me.

"Welcome to Forks high. I'm Mrs. Nelson." She stood up and I already had the feeling that I was going to hate this teacher. "Class this is Elizabeth Mason. Please help her adjust to this class." She smiled at me and when I didn't smile back she looked around the class. "You can sit next to Mr. Zack Cullen." Who was Mr. Zack Cullen? You guessed it. The black hair, blue/gold eyed wonder.

He looked at me for like a second. And in that second it looked like he was worried. I walked over to my desk and sat down next to him. I wanted to know what was wrong. For some odd reason I didn't want him to hate me.

"Hey." I said. He just looked at me and nodded. "Can you talk?" I asked. He nodded again. "Ok. Do you not like me or something? If I did something wrong tell me. Which I seriously dot I did something wrong because this was my first day at school." And again he nodded.

I was about to say something else but the teacher called my name. She wanted me to answer a question.

"Can you repeat the question please?" I asked. I wasn't embarrassed. I was clumsy at times, but I didn't blush often.

"Yes. What dose _Bella_ mean in Italian?" she asked.

"_Bella _means beautiful." I know, I know it's not fair to the others that I actually am Italian but still they should know that.

"Very good." Then she started to talk to the class again and I zoned out into my own little world again.

Third class Biology was boring. Max had that class with me and he decided to walk with me again. I knew everything in that class as well so again I just zoned out. Fourth class Calculus was the same.

Now it was lunch and I was in line to get some pizza when I noticed something. Zack was eating alone. I thought he would be sitting with a group of friends or something. But he was alone.

I paid for my lunch and walked over to sit in front of him. As soon as I sat down he stiffened.

"Hey." I said

No answer.

"_Quest'uomo_ _ragazzo_ _an_ _idiota_" I said in Italian. **(Don't be mad if I'm wrong. I don't know Italian and when I searched on the Internet this is hat I got. I said 'This boys an idiot')**

He looked at me and started to laugh. I gasped.

"You didn't?" I was worried he understood.

"Yes I did." He said nodding and laughing at the same time.

I was speechless. I mean I didn't say anything bad but I didn't want him to know I was calling him an idiot.

"Sorry." I said blushing. I was blushing. That was like the most emotion I have shown since forever.

"It's ok. Your face was quite funny." He said smiling. His voice was like bells. I loved it. "So you name is Elizabeth?" I nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Italy." I said still blushing a little.

"Elizabeth is not Italian." He said.

"Yeah I know. It's Greek. My mom really liked the way Elizabeth Anne Mason sounded I guess. I reminds me of my great uncle's name." I don't know why I'm telling him all this. I mean we just met. But I felt like I could tell him anything.

"And what name would that be?"

"Edward Anthony Mason." As soon as I said the name Zack went stiff. His eyes did that little flashing thing when they went from blue to gold. "What?"

He just shook his head.

"And I thought we had made progress from the head nodding and shaking." I sighed.

He smiled and I smiled back. Wait… I smiled? Wow. It felt good to smile.

"Sorry. I just know someone with the same name. But I don't think your talking about him."

"Well if he's not a vampire probably not." I said so low so that he couldn't hear. Well I thought that he couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Zack asked.

"Nothing." I looked down and was about to take a bite of my pizza when a cold hand grabbed my chin. One second I was looking at cheese pizza, the next I was looking at Zack's gold eyes.

"What did you say?" He half growled at me. He looked really scary.

"I said 'Well if he's not a vampire probably not.'" I said. I didn't want him to be even madder at me. He might get even scarier. So I decided to answer any question he asked me.

"How do you know about vampires?" He was still mad.

"My mom was half vampire/ half human. I'm Quarter vampire." I looked around the room and every one was looking at us. They couldn't hear us, but they could see us. "Everyone is looking at us."

"That's not good." Then he looked deep in thought for a second. Then he kissed me. It wasn't a peak on the lips. It was a full on tong action kiss. It was the best kiss of my life. Well it was the only kiss of my life, and possibly the last, but so the best.

It was over to soon.

"Get up from the table and throw your lunch away. Then walk back over to my side of the table. I did as he told me to. When I got back to his side of the table he got up and put his arm around my shoulders. "Follow me."

He lead me outside over to a Silver Volvo.

"Nice car." I noted. I wasn't scared anymore. But I did feel like I needed to be.

"It's my brothers."

"It's still nice." He opened the passenger door for me. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To talk to my family." Was all he said as he pushed me into the car.

Why did we need to see his family? Why did it matter? What did I say to make him want me to go see his family? Last question. What the HELL is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy Anne Mason and Zack Cullen**

**Just so you know this story is set twenty years after Bella is turned and ten years after they added Zack to the family.**

**Chapter four- I found you… but is it too late?**

**IPOV**

Being, well, me, I decided not to talk. I had skipped the second half of school and I knew I wouldn't only get into trouble from the school but Jack as well. So there was a silence in the car. Not an awkward silence that people have in movies when they are in a car with someone totally hot. Just a I'm-thinking-don't-bug-me silence.

Then I noticed that the trees were flying past us at an unreal speed. I looked at the speedometer and sure enough he was going at an unreal speed.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"What?" he looked concerned and he looked over at me, but the car didn't even waver a tiny bit.

"Look at the road!" He looked at me funny. "Your going over 120 MPH!"

Then he started to laugh. Laugh. He thought that me possibly dieing from a heart attack before a car crash or some vampire disease is funny? I just looked at him until he stopped laughing.

"You done?" I asked calm when he was just chuckling to himself. He nodded. "Good. Now I can get back to yelling. SLOW DOWN. I DON'T WANT TO DIE JUST YET!"

"Your not going to die." His right hand let go of the wheel and grabbed my chin. I was looking out the window so when I felt his cold hand under my chin I jumped. He made me look at him straight in the eye. Then he smiled. It wasn't just a smile, it was a Oh-my-god-if-I-stare-too-long-I-might-fall-in-love smile. Then the speedometer went form 120 to 160.

"Yeah. You looking at me and not the road going 160 MPH with one hand on the wheel. Yeah I'm sure I won't die." Note the sarcasm.

"I promise not to let you die while your in the car with me." He said with that goofy smile that I just found that I loved. And you know what. I believed him. Wasn't scared anymore of being wrapped around a tree in a Volvo pretzel.

I smiled and he turned back to the road. I hadn't noticed that we had turned down a dirt road. Then as the trees parted a big white house came into view. It was really pretty. I could tell that someone that lived here loved to do gardening.

Before I could reach out and open the door someone was opening it for me. I looked up to see who it was. It was Zack. I looked over to the driver seat and back at him with a questioning look.

"You'll find out soon." He said with the goofy smile.

I got out of the car. Before we even reached the porch I fell. Before I could even hit the ground Zack caught me. I thought I heard hi mutter 'Clumsy' so I glared at him. He just smiled back at me.

We walked threw the door and he called some people with a normal indoor voice.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Alice, Jasper." I looked at him.

"Shouldn't you ye-" Before I could finish eight people came out of nowhere. "Should I be surprised, worried, amazed, or scared?" I asked. Then it hit me. "Edward?" I looked at Zack and he just smiled at me. I turned back to the group of people in front of me. "Which out of you is Edward?" I asked.

A boy with the same color hair as me just a little darker stepped forward. "I am." is all he said.

"What's you full name?" I know I shouldn't interrogate someone I just met, but I was desperate.

"Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen." I could have died right there with all the happiness that I felt at that moment. It has been forever since I felt this way. It felt good.

"I found you!" I ran up to him and started hugging him. Everyone in the room looked startled. "OMG! I have been looking for you for like forever!" I let go and started to do a really funny happy dance. I didn't care if I looked funny or anything. I just had to dance.

Then I felt it. The pain. I fell to the floor and started to gasp for breath. As soon s I hit the floor Zack and the rest of the people -who I vowed to stay alive to get to know at that moment- came running to see if I was ok. Zack picked me up and set me on a near by couch.

I knew what was happening. This happened to my mom. Afterwards she started to get really sick. Not the dark circles under the eyes or the getting skinnier. She started to puke up blood and breathing really looked painful for her.

"I'll…. Be….. Fine." I said between breaths. "But…. I…… Need…… To….. Tell….. Edward…… Something." It was really hard to talk. And it hurt so much. Now I understand how my mom felt.

"You shouldn't be talking." A Lady with a heart shaped face told me.

"No… I…. Need….. To….. Say …… This……" I really wish I were able to talk normal. It was my first time meeting these people and I couldn't even talk normal. I was so pathetic.

"Carlisle, can you help her?" A big guy with brown curly hair asked.

"No…. He…. Cant…" I said before the one named Carlisle could answer.

Everyone looked at me.

"If….. You are…. All here….. With ….. Edward…. Then you…. All must be….. Vampires." I tried as much as I could to talk normal. Everyone except Zack looked at me.

"How do you know about vampires?" A pixie looking vampire asked.

Then I launched into my story. I told them about my mother, hoe she died. I told them about my father and how he didn't want me. I told them about the letter. I told them everything up until now. They all listened like little kids hearing a really good made up story.

By now my breathing was back to normal, but my lungs still hurt bad. My heart felt like it was slowing down and I knew that since I felt it that it had to be bad.

I sat up and looked over them all.

"SO that is my story. I have to be turned into a Full Vampire on my eighteenth birthday, which is like four weeks away, or else I will die." They all looked at me. "This is going to take a while."

They all nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: we all know that Breaking Dawn is coming out on Saterday and i wont be done with it until Sunday. On Monday i m going to camp for a week so i wont be able to update until the 9th... sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy Anne Mason and Zack Cullen**

**A/N: I decided to do one more chapter before I left to hold every one off until next week.**

**Just so you know this story is set twenty years after Bella is turned and ten years after they added Zack to the family.**

**Chapter five- Izzy? I wuv you….?**

**IPOV**

You know sitting in a room full of vampires isn't as bad as I thought. They all seemed to be off in their own little world. Edward would constantly look at me, so would Esme. I think they were just checking to see if I would have another break down. I had called Jack earlier and told him I was staying with my friends Alice. Bella, and Rosalie for the night.

I soon learned all there names and who their "Mates" were. I didn't really ask anyone seeing as Zack was the only one I really knew -well not know I just met him to today, but you get the point- and he was off talking to Edward and Bella.

Bella was Edwards Wife. She was beautiful and had really pretty hair. I wish I could have hair like that.

Emmet was a big guy with brown curly hair. He reminded me of a bear… a teddy bear. He seemed to be with Rosalie. Rosalie was so beautiful, not as much as Bella but still. She had long blonde hair. She had a body that I would die for. I really didn't think I would get along with her too well because she seemed like she was a little full of herself.

Alice looked like a pixie. She had short black hair that went in all directions. She kept looking at me like she was curious. I didn't really mind her looking at me. It was weird because I usually didn't like people staring at me, but I didn't mind her doing it. It was like she was trying to find out what size dress I wore. Yeah right. Well anyway she seems to be with Jasper. He had long blond hair and even though I had my suspicions, ha kind of looked a lot like Rosalie. Whenever I was near him I could be wonting to cry one minute and the next I could burst out laughing. I liked being around him. It was fun. But he didn't seem to like to be around me.

Carlisle was like a father figure. He seemed to just be their when someone needed him. I never really had a father figure and if I had to choose someone I would probably choose him. He seemed to be with Esme. She was really pretty. She reminded me of my mom. Smacking me over the head when I did something wrong, I missed that. As soon as I saw Esme do it to Emmet I felt a little sad.

So here I am just sitting on a couch in the middle of a big living room with nothing to do. I was bored. Really bored. I decided I wanted to go outside. I liked it in the house and all I just didn't like the boredom. It was really weird. I haven't smiled in so long, but as soon as I talked to Zack I couldn't help but smile. I haven't felt pain in a while, but as soon as I meet Edward I hurt. I haven't been bored in forever, as soon as I meet all the Cullens and they seem to go off into their own little world, I get bored to death. I think I might be becoming bipolar or something.

I walked outside and sat on the porch swing and just, well sat. I didn't think, I didn't sleep, I didn't do anything but sit there.

I felt the swing move and it pulled me out of my own little world. I didn't have to look and see who it was I just knew.

"So… what you said in there… is it true?" Edward asked.

I just nodded.

"So you'll die at eighteen unless I change you?"

"I don't now. I don't know if I can be changed before my birthday, I don't know if someone else can change me, I don't really know anything. But one thing I do know for sure is that you my Great uncle and you the only person in the world that I can trust right know." I didn't even look at him as I said all this I just stared off into space. He seemed to let this sink in before starting again.

"Hoe do you know that this is true?" he asked and I looked at him.

"The way you look." I said and he looked at me funny. "Your hair is the same color as mine, just a little darker. You just remind me of my mom." I looked back in to space.

"You know you do have the same eye color as me before I changed. But I don't get it. I don't remember having a brother or a sister." He said looking at me.

"DO you remember everything about your human life?" I asked.

"No." he said looking away.

"It sounds like you don't want me or something." I looked at him and he looked at me like I had hurt him.

"NO! That's not it. I just don't know what to do. I don't want you to become a vampire. If you really are my niece then you are my only living relive and I would like it if you stayed living." He looked down.

"I'm not really living anymore. The second I had tat little attack in there my heart slowed down. I don't know if you noticed but I did, and it still hurts to breath. I don't want to live if I have to live in this pain. And I don't need to _live_ a life, I just want to _have_ a life. That's better then being six feet underground decaying. I lived over seventeen years. Sixteen years of my life my dad ruined. Making me do what _he_ wanted me to do. The last year I actually got to have a semi normal life. I got this." I stuck out my tong to let him see my piercing. "And this." I pulled up my shirt so he could see my belly button. "And this. "I pulled my shirt over my head and let him see my tattoo. "This is the most I have lived. And you see my body. It's already weakening. I don't want to die as painful as my mom did. She found out about the whole turning full vamp on you eighteenth birthday a little to late."

Again he seemed to let all the information sink in. I don't know if he realized it late or not but he just started to yell at me.

"YOU GOT A TATTOO? YOUR NOT EVEN EIGHTEEN YET. HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT? AND YOUR TONG AND BELLY. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I don't know what came over me, but I just had to laugh at that. "WHAT?"

"You're yelling at me already. We haven't even known each other for a full day yet and you're yelling at me." I was in hysterics at this point.

"Sorry." He looked like he would have blushed if he could. "I just-"

"Don't worry about it. I liked it. Ever since I was little I have never been yelled at. It makes me feel loved. Thank you." I smiled.

"You welcome." He smiled back.

"What was all the yelling about?" Bella asked. Everyone else was behind her.

"I decided to show Edward my tattoo and piercing." I smiled sweetly.

"Tattoo. I wanna see!" Emmet squeezed through everyone and ran up to me. I pulled my shirt over my head again so that everyone could see my angel wings. I got a couple 'oohs' and 'awws'. "What about piercing." I stuck my tong out at him and pulled my shirt over my belly button. "I want a tattoo too."

"You cant you hard skin will break the needle." Carlisle said.

"That sucks." Said a very disappointed Emmet.

We were all walking in side by this point. Then I realized something so I stopped right in my tracks. Edward turned around and looked at me.

"Izzy?" he asked.

"Izzy?" I asked.

"Elizabeth is too long and everyone calls people with the name Elizabeth Lizzy and I don't like that very much so I thought about Izzy. You don't like it?"

"No… I love it. Much easier then Elizabeth." I smiled. I really liked Izzy. Then I remembered why I stopped.

"Uhhhh…… Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Does this mean that I have to call you Uncle Edward from now on." I winced. I didn't want to call someone who looked my age… I mean he could be my twin if I didn't look so sick.

**Two Minutes later**

"NO!" I screamed.

Everyone came running out. They all looked at my horrified face.

"What's the matter?" Esme ran over to me and hugged me.

"No that is so wrong." I just ignored everyone else and focused on Edward. Evil grin and all.

"Why is it wrong my little niece?" he asked.

"Cuz it is! Please don't do this." I was whining and begging him. I wasn't crying, just whining.

"What are you too talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Just say it once. Come on Izzy. Just once and you don't have to do it ever again." Oh that evil grin I wanted to smack it off him so bad.

"Not with everyone here. Please."

"Nope. Right here right now and you wont ever have to say it again."

"Fine." I looked at everyone. They all looked curious. Even Alice who I found out could see the future. "What do you want me to say?" I asked him in defeat.

"Say… I Wuv you and then you know the rest." I looked at the face with the evil grin with a surprised look on my face.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I wuv you uncle Edward." I said in a baby voice and everyone including Esme and Carlise were on the ground laughing at me.

I looked at Edward and narrowed my eyes. "Just you wait." And I stomped off into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy Anne Mason and Zack Cullen**

**I decided to do one more chapter before I left to hold every one off until next week**

**Just so you know this story is set twenty years after Bella is turned and ten years after they added Zack to the family.**

**Chapter five- a attack, a kiss, and an angry uncle**

**IPOV**

You know how I said I hated school? Well now I love it. I had actual friends that wanted to hang out with me now. Edward didn't want me to go to school all by myself so he transferred in to Forks high school. It was the beginning of the year anyway so Edward, Bella, and Alice were juniors like me and Zack and Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were seniors.

Since my last name was Mason Edward decided to use that name and become my twin brother. That way Bella and him could be a couple in school. It worked too. Everyone thought it was cool how are names were alike. Elizabeth Anne Mason and Edward Anthony Mason.

I had first, second, and sixth with Edward. I had second fifth and sixth with Bella. I had Second and fourth with Alice. And of course I had First, Second, and sixth with Zack. So I was all-good for the classes. Edward had made sure that I had at least one of them in one of my classes.

So here we were at lunch. I was the only one eating when all of the sudden Bella lets out a huge 'Gasp' sound.

"What?" I asked.

She just looked at me.

"What!?" I asked again.

"Dose this mean I'm your Aunt?" She looked so serious. I had just started to drink milk when she said that and I laughed so hard milk came flying out of my nose.

"EWWWW!! Izzy!" Rosalie shouted.

"What? I'm only human." I said whipping my face and smiling an angelic smile.

"Hey! I was serious." Bella whined. "I'm your aunt aren't I?"

"Yes Bella. You are." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We started our own little conversation about how everyone now had a niece and stuff or about if I would get a power when I changed. Edward and Zack didn't like that conversation to much. I got why Edward didn't like it, but why didn't Zack.

"Hey… umm Izzy?" Mark came up to my table. He hasn't talked to me in like four weeks –yes my birthday is in like two weeks, and yes I do constantly have lung and heart attacks. That's why Edward is here just incase.- so why would he want to talk to me now.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Do you think we could talk in privet?" he asked. I heard Edward growl a little until Bella hit him.

"Sure." I got up and walked with him out the cafeteria doors. "So what's up?"

"Ok. So I was wondering if you felt ok. I mean you don't look so good. You looked sick when you first came here but I thought it was just a cold or something but you've gotten worse, I can tell. It started too when those people came here. You know you Twin brother and cousins, so I was wondering if you were like….ummm… I dont know… taking-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I know what your going to say and the answer is no. I am not on drugs." I said taking my hand off his mouth.

"Then what is it?" he actually seemed worried.

"Nothing. My family is here to help so it's all-good. I'm fine. Don't worry." I smiled at him and walked back to the group.

Everyone's eyes were on me when I came back to the table.

"Izzy." Edward began. "I think its time that you started not going to school. You health is way to noticeable." Everyone else nodded, as did I.

"Yeah. I think you right. So what will I do?"

"You're going to have to start living with us." Alice said jumping up and down in her seat.

"Swe-" I was cut off by another lung and heart attack.

"Lizard?" Emmet called. I wouldn't have known who it was, but Emmet is the only one who calls me that.

Before I knew what was happening I was headed for the floor. Just before I did a face plant cold strong arms surrounded me. I didn't know who it was because my eyes were closed, but I did know that I was safe for the time being.

I heard all the students in the cafeteria gasp and started to ask what was going on. Then it all went quiet. I heard nothing but myself wheezing to get breath and my heart beating slower then it was two minutes ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know how long I was asleep and I don't really care, what I cared about was that sweet smell that carried out threw the room I was in. I kept my eyes closed for a little longer thinking the smell would disappear any moment. Then I felt cold hands on my face.

"Izzy? Izzy? Are you awake?" I knew that voice, but who did it come from?

"Hmmm." Was all I could manage.

"Oh my god. Izzy!" This voice I knew it I know I did, but for some reason I couldn't put a face to it just yet. "Edward! Izzys awake."

"What?" I knew that voice. I could never forget it. My uncle. "Izzy are you alright." I felt a pair of new hands touch my face.

"Ed… Edward?" I reached out my hand and he took it.

"Yeah I'm hear." He sounded worried.

"I'm ok. Don't sound so sad." I tried to smile. I could tell it didn't work.

"Izzy. You were out for almost a week. You know how much you scared us?" the voice that I know but knew at the same time.

It was such a nice voice and I knew I knew it. I knew I wanted it. So I reached out and pulled the voice to me and kissed it. Then the memory of everything comeback in a rush. The room went dangerously quiet. Then I broke the kiss. I guessed Edward went to go tell the others.

"I'm fine Zack." I smiled at him and opened my eyes. Then I noticed where I was. In Zack's room. It smelled just like him. "So what happened?"

"Umm.. Iz?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just…?"

"Yep." I popped the p.

"Did I just…?"

"Uh-huh."

"And did-"

"Ok Zack we get it. I kissed you and you kissed back. Is it such a big deal?" I wonder where all this confidence came from?

"No I just-" I pulled him into another kiss.

"You really need to know when to stop talking." I said when we pulled apart.

He just nodded and kissed me again. Then I heard the door shut and a big 'WHAT!' came from Edward. I knew he wouldn't barge in because Rosalie, Alice and Bella would stop him. He pushed me down from my sitting position so that I was lying on the bed again and he was hovering over me.

Then I broke the kiss after like two minutes.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"You had another attack. This time was really bad, you didn't wake up for a week." He sat up and pulled me into his lap. "You scared me… us. You know that?"

"I'm sorry." I snuggled closer to him. He smelt my hair.

"You smell so good. Like an orangey sent." He said burying his nose in my hair.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I asked really worried.

"Both."

"How is it both?"

"Good because it draws me to you."

"And why bad?"

"Because it draws me to you." He smiled.

"I guess that would be bad." I laughed.

"But you know what the best thing is?" he asked.

"What?"

"That you also have a vampire smell. You smell good but that little vampire smell keeps me from eating you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked looking at him.

"No." he smiled. "It's supposed to make _me_ feel better."

I smiled at him and he kissed me again. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I granted him entrance and he lay me back down on the bed.

"When Bella was human Edward couldn't do this. She smelt to good to him and he could have attacked her." Zack said breaking the kiss.

"So because I have Vamp sent mixed with my orangey sent we're able to do this?" he nodded. Then something caught my attention. "Bella and Edward started dating when she was human?" he nodded again. "So who changed her?"

"Edward." He smiled.

"That's no fair. Do you think you could change me? I want the one I love to change me like Edward changed Bella." I whined.

Then we heard a growl and a couple 'Edward!'s and 'Oh no's.

"Crap!" Zack whispered.

"What?" I asked very worried.

"We have a very angry uncle."

Then Edward burst threw the door. Zack gave me one last kiss and ran out the window. Edward growled and ran after him. I ran down stairs and looked at everyone. Before I said anything I was pulled into a big hug that could have killed me.

"Lizard!" Emmet yelled.

"Emmet! You're going to kill her." Rosalie shouted. He put me down and kissed my forehead and muttered a 'Sorry' before walking over to Rosalie.

"What's going on?" I asked after a couple deep breaths.

"You should know that Edward is very protective over you so when he read Zack's mind when you guys were up there… he just kind of …. Ummm… snapped." Bella said.

"He wont hurt Zack will he?" I asked.

"I'm more worried about Edward. Zack has a very powerful power. But other then that I don't think either of them will get hurt." Jasper said.

Three minutes later they came threw the front door. Edwards's shirt had burn holes everywhere. Zack on the other hand only had a few scratches that were already healing; he also had a huge smile on his face.

"I beat the very angry uncle." He said triumphantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So i had a little time on my hands before i left until the 9th so here is one last chappie before i leave. Yea!!**

**Please review people!! The ones that do i love you all!! :) Well i love the people that read my stories period so yaeh... you get it... bye!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy Anne Mason and Zack Cullen**

**I decided to do one more chapter before I left to hold every one off until next week**

**Just so you know this story is set twenty years after Bella is turned and ten years after they added Zack to the family.**

**Chapter five- Life. Never give, just takes.**

**IPOV**

Ok…. so I need a way to stage my death but we are at a loss. We have three potential ways to stage my demise.

I take a walk threw the woods and get "attacked by a bear."

I get abducted and killed. Since I'm rich that is believable.

I just don't show myself anywhere for a couple decades.

So far that's all we got. I personally think the last one is good, but Edward says that since I'm from a wealthy family that that might leave a lot of people to go searching for me.

So here we were a day before November 21st, my birthday, **(I just now choose this date.)** when I have another attack. They have been happening more frequently now so I don't know what to do.

"Shhh…. It'll be over soon I promise." Edward said holding my hand while Zack held me in his lap. Edward didn't want Zack to bite me because Zack didn't have enough experience. I fought with him at first but soon thought it was for the best.

I felt my heart slow down again. It felt like my chest was gong to explode. Each attack it got worse and worse. I didn't know what to do.

"Only four more hours until midnight." Bella looked like she would have cried if she could.

"So how are we going to do this? My death that is." I asked.

"I think we will go with the bear attack. Carlisle. Do you think you could draw some of her blood so that we could put it on her clothes and spread it across the forest floor." Jasper said.

"How many baggies will it take?" Carlisle asked.

"Three." Alice said and I looked at her funny. "My vision."

"That's a lot. Do you think she will be ok?" Edward didn't even try to sound like he wasn't worried.

"She will most likely be out of it for a little while but I think she will be fine." Carlisle assured him.

Then I was in his office having the blood drained from me. Gah! I hated blood. It just smelled so…. so…. I don't know. It didn't smell bad, but it didn't smell good either. It was a salt and rust smell mixed with a different smell every time I smelled it. Sometimes lemon, others roses, just different. None smelled the same except for that salt and rust smell.

After the second bag I didn't smell it anymore. I felt really loopy and really sick. After Carlisle was done and I had something to eat an slept for a while Edward came to take me to my new room.

I loved my room. It was all black red and white like my old room but it was more…. me. The walls were red with black and white spirals that made flower looking patterns around the room. My bed frame was black with a red canopy. My sheets were white and black while my comforter was red. My dresser. Vanity, bedside tables, doors, and window frame were all painted black. I'm not Goth or Emo or anything like that but black looks better with red walls.

Edward set me down on my bed then pulled a black chair up to it so he could sit down next to me.

"Iz, are you sure you want to be changed?" he asked. I knew he wanted me to stay human; he had also wanted Bella to stay human also. That didn't work out like he wanted it to. "I don't want to take your soul." He wasn't looking at me.

"I would rather _you_ take it then Mr. Grim Reaper who will come for me." He looked at me shocked. "Look, before I met you and everyone else I had no soul. No heart. No life. You, Zack, Emmet, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and as crazy as it sounds, Rosalie, you guys are my soul, heart, and life. As long as I have you I will _always_ have them."

"You still wont be able to live a life." He was looking down again.

"I told you before," I grabbed his chin and made him look at me, " I don't need to _live_ a life. I just need to _have_ one. Its better then being six feet under decaying while in the after life I knew I had a chance to have a life with the people closest to me. We haven't even had that much time together." He looked like he would have cried if he could.

"I love you Iz." He said and have me a big hug.

"I wuv you to uncle Edward." I said it just like I said it the first time. I got a chuckle out of him with that. Then I looked at the clock.

"It's three minutes until midnight." I said breaking the hug. "Are _you_ sure you want to be the one?" he nodded. " Then I'm ready when you are."

He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes for a second then the second I reopened them I saw everyone.

"I heard what you said about you soul and stuff." Rosalie said. "Thanks." Everyone in the room looked at her. "What? I can be nice when I want to."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Rosalie."

"We all thank you." Alice said. I smiled at her.

Then I realized the one person that I wanted to be here wasn't. I must have made a weird face because Edward looked at me funny.

"what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh. Like you don't know." I said annoyed. He always asked me that when I knew he could read minds. Except for Bella's.

"I don't." I looked at him funny.

"So you never could? Like Bella?" I asked and he nodded. "Well thanks for the info. I could have thought a lot of things that I tried not to think because you were here. Now I know I could have thought them but I haven't. Now I don't need to think them. Thanks." Everyone laughed.

"So…. Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?" Edward asked.

"Where is he?" I asked sad.

No one spoke. I knew he didn't want me to change, but did he want me to die? I knew he loved me and I had just found that out. I wanted him here. I wanted him to hold my hand threw it all.

Thirty seconds until midnight.

"Well I'm ready." I said looking at Edward.

He just nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him and everyone else.

Then it was time. Edward leaned down to my neck. Before he did anything he was forced away from me. Where Edward once was there was Zack.

"I'm going to do it. Experience or not." He growled at everyone. "Got a problem with it." He asked Edward.

"Yeah." Edward snarled back. Then his face softened. "But I will allow it. The second anything goes wrong though, I will hurt you."

Zack nodded and tuned to me. He kissed me lightly on the lips but didn't say anything. Soon I felt his cool lips on my neck as he bit down into my skin. Then I was burning all over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up three days later. I knew it was three days because there was no pain, no burning, and I felt…. healthy. No one was in the room and I didn't here anyone at all. I knew that I had a vampires hearing now so why didn't I hear anyone?

_Maybe just a side effect_. I thought to myself.

I got up and ran down stairs. I wanted to get Edward back for the 'Uncle Edward' thing. I got to the living room and no one was there. I searched the whole house, nothing. I searched the woods, nothing. I searched everywhere in Forks, nothing.

After four days of searching and found nothing, I knew what had happened. They left me.

They all did. They left without me. They didn't even say good –bye.

I was walking through the house one last time before I left. I hadn't opened any of the room except for mine. I didn't want to see anything that might remind me of them to much.

As I was walking through the kitchen I found a note. It had my name on it but it was a little different form my name. It said…

_Elizabeth Anne Mason-Cullen._

I started to dry sob.

_Why?_ I thought to myself. _Why did they say that? They left me. They clearly don't _want_ me. So why? Why did they leave? Why did they take away my soul, my heart, and my life? Why?_

I was in hysterics by now. I didn't want to think about it. Again, for the second time in my life, everything was taken away from me.

'_Life. It took everything away from me, but all I ask for is a normal one. It just takes, never gives.'_

I remember saying that along time ago. This time its different.

Life. Even in death took everything away form me, but all I asked for was to have. It just takes, never gives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Just to clear it up some on the last sentence, just so you get it. This time she's not talking about her old human life but her vampire life. And when she says '**_**but all I ask for is to have'**_** she is referring to the time she talked with Edward when she says '**_**I don't want to **_**live**_** a life. I just want to **_**have**_** a life.**_**' But as she says '**_**you guys are my soul, my heart, my life'**_**.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I was awake so I decided to write this one. It is now early in the mourning and I have to leave for camp in a few so I got bored and wrote this. I'm really tired so if this chappie isn't good enough tell me and I will rewrite it on the 9****th**** along with another chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy Anne Mason and Zack Cullen**

**Just so you know this story is set twenty years after Bella is turned and ten years after they added Zack to the family.**

**Chapter eight- Back**

**IPOV**

It's been 82 years since I was changed. It's been 82 years since they left me.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was changed by the one I love with everyone I love around me. When I woke up they were all gone and I was left with nothing but a note, and a car. They left me the Porsche, my favorite car. The note had said….

_Elizabeth Anne Cullen,_

_I am very sorry. I didn't want to leave but we had to. When you wake up you will be hungry. Please try not to eat any humans. I cannot tell you why we left or of we will ever meet again. Please be safe._

_You beloved Uncle,_

_Edward_

_I love you so much._

_Love,_

Zack

If they loved me so much they wouldn't have left me.

I was on my way back to Forks. I had refused to go back after what happened but Carmen had convinced me.

Carmen was the leader of my new coven. They were a family now, not just some people I decided to live with when they found me 60 years ago. There were four people including me.

Carmen the leader has blond hair and honey colored eyes, like us all. He is tall, like six two. He works as a doctor just like Carlisle did, or does still. He looked 26 to humans but he was about Carlisle's age for vamps.

Then there is Allen. He is like a big brother. He kind of reminds me of Emmett. Same brown curly hair and big muscles. He is a total rocker though. He looked about 20 for humans but he was 185 for vamps.

Last is Seth. He had black hair and tailed me everywhere. He had a tongue piercing also. He was so cute like a little brother. He looked about 17 for humans but was 82 for vamps, just like me.

We all found each other by chance.

About twelve years after I was changed I found Seth. It turns out that we were born a day apart. Both human and vampire births. I was older by a day no matter the way you look at it. After two years by ourselves we found Allen and Carmen. They were both happy to have a female in the group and they accepted Seth like he was already apart of the family.

We all had our special talents.

Carmen could heal a human at a faster rate then they should be able to. He didn't really use his power unless he needed to.

Allen's powered was earth. He could move earth with his mind. He could even make flowers bloom on command.

Seth's power was wind. He could control the wind around him and. He could even make a hurricane if he really wanted.

My power was the exact opposite of Za… I don't even want to mention his name. I had control over water. I liked to use ice more though.

I soon found out that Allen, Seth, him, and me were all elementals, the only ones ever recorded in the history of vampires. So naturally the Volturi would want us, but they haven't made a move yet.

Anyhow, back to me heading back to Forks. They all knew about my past and all refused to go to Forks until it was inevitable. Now was the time. We had decided it was time because it was the safest place for us to go to now.

We have been all over Europe, to my much displeasure, and the western side of America. So Forks it was.

It was much easier to do since I knew that they wouldn't be there. We had done everything we could to make sure we didn't run into them. We had a close call once in Alaska but that was it.

Seth and Allen rode with me because I drove faster then Carmen. Allen would be driving his car right now if he didn't make me mad. He decided to call me a princess so I flooded his car and took –ripped- out the engine and took the doors off. It was a nice car, a 2008 Ferrari 430 Scuderia** and I really liked it, but it wasn't mine. I really liked cars and I could honestly say I was way better then Rosalie.**

**We finally made it to our new house. It reminded me of the Cullen's house and I would have cried if I could. It was white with columns liked from the deck to the balcony. Ivy ran up the columns in spirals and there was a beautiful garden that surrounded a fountain in the middle of the driveway. Trees that were like a hundred feet high surrounded us.**

**I walked in and saw that everything was already unpacked. The piano that Seth played was in the corner looking as beautiful as ever. Both Allen's drums and mine were on either side of it and my guitar was next to my white drums while Allen's bass was next to his green ones.**

**The carpet as well as all the furniture was white and the walls were white and beige. Stone surrounded the fireplace. We had a grand staircase that lead up to the second floor. It was basically the same colors as the ones down stairs. I walked into the third door to the right as Carmen had told me to. **

**I was in aw. My room was white and had various shades of blue all over. It had snowflakes painted on the walls and stitched into the beading. It reminded me of a winter wonderland. I was looking around my room when I spotted a white spiral staircase that lead to a third floor.**

**When I got up there I had to scream. I loved it. I had my very own car studio with all my paintings on it.**

"**Iz?" Seth called from my room.**

"**Oh my god. Have you seen this?" I asked poking my head out from the opening in the wall.**

"**What?" he asked walking up the staircase.**

"**See! Lookie lookie." I was bouncing up and down.**

"**Wow." Was all he said when he got up the stairs.**

"**I know! What did you get?" I asked and he shrugged. "You haven't looked yet?" **

"**I was about to but I heard my sister scream so I ran to see what it was. It turns out that it was nothing important." He shrugged.**

**I glared at him. "Nothing important! I have my own car studio. How is that not important?" I crossed my arms and turned my back to him.**

"**Oh come on Iz. I was just kidding." He tried looking at me but I kept turning from him. When I finally met his eyes he gave me the puppy dog pout. Curse the person who invented the puppy dog pout.**

"**Fine I forgive you." I said and he kissed my cheek. A little to close to my lips. I knew he had a thing for me and I knew he wanted us to be more, but we couldn't. "Lets go see what you got." I said before he got any ideas.**

**His room was directly across form mine. It was a Gary and white. He didn't really like lots of color in is room, but his wardrobe wasn't much better. All black, gray, and white. We walked up the gray staircase and found a art studio. He loved to draw and paint and now he had a room to do it all. I could tell he was happy even though he wasn't jumping up and down like I was.**

"**Wow." Was all he said.**

"**Wow." Was all I said.**

"**DUDES!" Allen said. "YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!"**

**We ran to his room, which was next to mine. His room was earth colors like green, brown, and some others. We ran up to his brown staircase and found that we were standing in the middle of a sports room. I found football, baseball, basketball, and all the other spots all in this room.**

"**SWEET! Seth and I said at the same time. **

"**I know right." Allen said.**

"**I wonder what Carmen has." Seth stated.**

**We all looked at each other then ran out of the room to the door that was at the end of the hall. Carmen's room was white and beige, he didn't have much, it was rather basic. We ran up the beige staircase and found Carmen sitting in a desk surrounded by books. We all looked at him funny.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**Booring." Seth, Allen, Me all said at the same time.**

"**Really now?" Carmen laughed. We all nodded. "Ok so I'm 'Booring'?" We all nodded again. Then he got serious. "You guys start school at Forks high tomorrow. I bought a Mercedes Benz for you to drive there because the Porsche stands out to much…… Don't give me that look Izzy." He said when I gave him the puppy dog pout. I really loved my car.**

"**Fine." I said still pouting.**

**The next day**

**I was ready for school. I was wearing a brown tank top over a pink one and a light tan jacket over with jeans and brown converse. Seth was wearing a black hoodie and jeans with black DC's. Allen wore a brown hoodie with tan cargo shorts and a pair and brown vans with a black skull on them.**

**We all had our keys out and ready to drive.**

"**I'm driving." Allen said.**

"**I am." Seth said.**

"**I'll race you." I said. They nodded.**

"**Ready." Seth began.**

"**Set." I followed.**

"**GO!" Allen finished and we were off.**

**I got to the car after Seth so he got to drive and I got to ride in the passengers seat.**

"**I hate riding in the back." Allen whined.**

"**You poor baby." I gave him a fake sympathetic look that earned me a smack across the head. "OW!" I yelled and slapped him.**

"**Alright you kids." Seth said in a daddy like tone. "No fighting while I'm driving." Allen and me slapped him in the head. "OW!"**

**We made it to school in less then five minutes and were on our way to the office.**

**The lady at the front desk was really old with gray hair and a lot of wrinkles. The plate stated that her name was Mrs. Johnson.**

"**May I help you?" she asked.**

"**We are new." Allen told her.**

"**Oh yes. You must be the Thompson family." We nodded. "Here are you schedules and a map of the school. Please get you schedules sighed by your teachers and hand them in at the end of they day." We all nodded and walked out of the room.**

"**English." Seth said. We knew he was talking about his first period.**

"**Calculus." Allen said.**

"**Biology." I said.**

**We were all going to be juniors this year. I like my junior year the best.**

**We headed off to our first classes. When I opened the door the sent hit me like a slap to the face. A sent I should have noticed when I stepped out of the car. I walked up to the teacher and gave him my schedule.**

"**Ahhh, you must be miss Thompson." I nodded. He sighed my schedule and handed it to me. "You can sit in-between the Cullen siblings."**

**I walked to my desk without looking at either of them.**

"**Iz?" Edward asked.**

"**Is that really you?" Zack asked.**

**I looked straight and nodded. This is going to be the worst two years of my life, or the best.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I had to go to the beach yesterday so I didn't have anytime to do so.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

**Chapter five- Back**

**IPOV**

I sat through Biology not paying attention to the teacher. Zack and Edward just stared at me like I was a dream or something. Do vampires even dream? No.

I decided to steal a glance at Zack. I wish I hadn't. he was looking at me.

"How?" He asked. I assumed he was talking about my eyes.

Remember when I said that all our eyes were like Carmen's? Well I lied. My eyes were the same green as they were when I was human, but they flashed the honey color like Zack's did when I was surprised, shocked, or mad. Allen and Seth's were the exact opposite. Their eyes were the honey color but Allen's flashed gray when he was surprised, shocked, or mad, and Seth's flashed red. I didn't get it. It was like all of us were opposite of what our elements were. My element was water/ice but my eyes were green. Zack's eyes were blue but his element was fire. Allen's element was earth but his eyes flashed gray. Seth eyes flashed red but his element was wind. **(I know I was rambling, but I had to get that out of they way.)**

Ijust shrugged at his question not trusting my voice. Then Ilooked at Edward. Again I wish I didn't. He was looking at me like he did something he regretted. I mean what did he regret? Leaving me? If he regretted it so much why did he do it?

Finally the bell rang. It felt like forever and since I'm a vampire, that's saying something. I ran out of the room faster then I should have and ran right into Allen's big chest. He wrapped his arms around me and looked me in the eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I knew that he knew they were here. I shook my head. He looked over my head and then growled while tightening his grip on me. I noticed Seth come up from behind Allen and took a fighting stance. Most of the humans were in class by now so no one saw us… I hope.

"Iz?" Zack's voice rang in my ears. "Talk to me."

I just shook my head. Then I heard four more footsteps behind Allen and Seth turned to see who it was.

"Is there a problem?" Emmet. I could have cried hearing the big idiots voice. I peeked around Allen so I could see the rest of them, they all gasped. "Lizard? Is that you?" I nodded.

"OMG!! IZZY!" Alice ran up to me and tried to give me a hug. Before she reached me though Allen ran to the other side of the hallway and Seth stood between us in a protective way, the wind around him messing with his hair. His eyes flashed red.

"Stay away from her" Allen growled. His eyes flashed gray and the earth started to shake. Something hit my head and when I looked up I saw a hole in the ceiling.

"I think we should move this outside before Allen destroys the school." I said. The Cullen's gave me a look that said that I was being a little over dramatic. Boy were they wrong.

We ran to a clearing and stood there for a while not doing anything. After about twenty minutes I decided to ask. "Where's Bella?" Edward crossed his arms and made a mad face and Zack laughed.

"Edward and Bells got into a fight about weather or not it was a good idea to go to the Volturi. Bella wanted to know something and Edward didn't want to risk it. They still talk to each other on the phone constantly but right now Bella is in Europe studying." He chuckled again. Oh how much I missed that.

"What did Bella want to know? What didn't Edward want to risk?" I asked. Zack stopped smiling and looked at me seriously.

"I can't tell you that." Was all he said. I just shrugged. What did I care anyway? I didn't… did I?

I heard the bell ring. I walked in front of my brothers and then faced them, my back to the Cullen's. I couldn't believe it was already third period. Had we really been out here for 45 mins?

"Calculus." I said.

"American History." Allen said.

"Calculus." Seth said.

"Mr. Cooper." I said.

"Same." Seth said.

I turned to the Cullen's.

"I would really appreciate it if you refrained from talking to me unless completely necessary. If we have a class together, please pretend you don't know me." They all looked like I hurt them really bad. _Good_. I thought. _Give them a taste of there own medicine_. **(Yeah I know she sounds really mean, but what would you think after 82 years with no soul, no heart, and no life?) **I turned to Seth and Allen. "We should get back to school. I don't want to skip another class and be labeled as the bad kids." They nodded and started to leave.

Before I could make it completely out of the clearing Zack grabbed my arm.

"Iz… please." I knew he would have cried if he could. But why?

I smiled at him. Then I spotted a little creek about 50 feet away form me. I concentrated really hard on it and then looked at Zack. With in seconds Zack was soaked from head to toe. Then a gust of wind threw him to the rest of his family and then a bunch of big rocks landed in-between us so it gave us a little time. And just because I wanted to I used ice to make sure that I couldn't be broken as easily.

When Seth and me got to class I was strangely glad for the uncomfortably hard chair. That is until Edward and Emmet along with Zack walked in.

_Can I get a break sometime?_ I asked who ever was out there.

When I looked at them they looked at me like I hurt them. I hurt them! I had to be on my own again for 12 years until I found someone that could repair me at least a little, and I hurt them! Whatever

They started to walk to me and I was worried for a minute. Then I realized that they were walking to their desks. Edward to my left, Zack to my right, and Emmet behind me. It didn't help that the desks were arranged in a three-person group so Zack, Edward, and me were touching shoulder to shoulder.

"Today you will be working in you groups to figure out this equation." Mr. Coop, as I like to call him, began. He wrote a rather large equation on the bored. "Don't worry if you don't get it. This is just to see if you should be in the advanced placement Calculus."

I had an Idea. If I got into AP Calculus then I wouldn't have to bother with the three stooges.

12 (3 - 475) - (765 + 890) 43 (225 - 980) + (676 + 897) **(I don't know if makes since because I just threw random stuff up.)**

I wrote down the answer and handed it to Mr. Coop, as did Edward, Seth, Zack, and Emmet. I forgot that they were just as smart as me, if not smarter.

"We have five candidates for AP Cal. Seth and Elizabeth Thompson, Edward, Zack, and Emmet Cullen. You three are the only ones in that class so far. You will start tomorrow."

I groaned. I should have gotten the answer wrong.

The bell rang and I got up to leave. Be fore I left Edward grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, and then he let go and left.

The rest of the day went by fine. I didn't run in to any of the Cullen's except for Alice who was in my fifth period. When school finally ended I was relived. I got to the car and sat on the hood waiting for Allen and Seth.

"Hey! I called running up to them. "Do you mind if I run home today?"

"Why?" Seth asked.

"I need some air." I said.

"Want one of us to came with you?" Allen asked.

"Nope." Said running off into the forest.

I put my headphones on and turned on my Ipod. I decided to take the really long way home so that I could think longer. Then my favorite song came on, Walking on air by Kerli. I closed my eyes and listened.

There's a little creepy house

In a little creepy place

Little creepy town

In a little creepy world

Little creepy girl

With her little creepy face

Saying funny things that you have never heard

Do you know what it's all about

Are you brave enough to figure out

Know that you could set your world on fire

If you are strong enough to leave your doubts

Feel it

Breathe it

Believe it

And you'll be walking on air

Go try

Go fly

So high

And you'll be walking on air

You feel this

unless you kill this

Go on

And you're forgiven

I knew that

I could feel that

I feel like

I am walking on air

She has a little creepy cat

And a little creepy bat

Little rocking chair and an old blue hat

That little creepy girl

Oh she loves to sing

She has a little gift

An amazing thing

With her little funny eyes of hazel

With her little funny old blue hat

She will go and set the world on fire

No one ever thought she could do that

Feel it

Breathe it

Believe it

And you'll be walking on air

Go try

Go fly

So high

And you'll be walking on air

You feel this

unless you kill this

Go on

And you're forgiven

I knew that

I could feel that

I feel like

I am walking on air

Flitter up

and Hover down

Be all around

Be all around

You know that I love you, go on...

Feel it

Breathe it

Believe it

And you'll be walking on air

Go try

Go fly

So high

And you'll be walking on air

You feel this

unless you kill this

Go on

And you're forgiven

I knew that

I could feel that

I feel like

I am walking on air

I am walking on air...

I was to busy listening to the song that when it was over I was startled to see Zack running next to me. I looked at him and then tried to run away. He kept up despite my efforts.

Another song came on and I didn't even notice. I'm sure he heard seeing as I had it up full blast.

We started running in spirals around each other. My back rubbed against his front every so often and it felt so good. I turned around and started to run backwards. When I did that our fronts rubbed against each other. It was like our bodies matched perfectly. Like I was made for him and he was made for me. He wrapped his arms around my waste and I wrapped mine around his neck. All the while I had a little voice in the back of my head telling me that he will hurt me again. I was surprised to see that I fit in his arms as perfect as the stars fit in the sky. He fit in mine the same was.

We were literally walking on air at this point.

He leaned down to kiss me but just before his lips reached min I covered his mouth with my right hand and turned away. I moved away form him and stoped.

"I….. I cant." I said not looking at him.

"Why?" he sounded sad.

I looked at him with all my force. "You'll hurt me again. You took it all away. My soul, my heart, and me life. You took it."

He ran up to me and put his left hand around my waist and his right hand cupped my face. Before I could do anything he kissed me. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance without thinking.

After what seemed like forever we pulled apart. We were breathing hard even though we didn't need breath. I put my forehead on his chest and he put his chin on my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Then why? Why did you leave?" I was dry sobbing.

"I had to. I can't tell you why. I just had to." He said sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

I looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered again. Then he kissed me again. Again he ran his tongue across my bottom lip and again I granted entrance. We pulled apart and started to breath really hard again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said and we went into a full out make out session.

I was happy. Really happy. I knew that he loved me. I guess I always knew. But there was something telling me that this happiness wasn't going to last long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: i will update as soon as i get 5 reviews, so review people**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

**Chapter Ten- Wolves**

**IPOV**

So the Cullen's are bock. Me and Zack just kissed and I loved him again. But I still had this feeling that something was wrong. That something was going to go wrong.

Zack and I were still in the woods in the middle of a clearing that he told me was Bella and Edward clearing. We lay on our backs looking at the stars while holding hands. I had texted Carmen a while ago telling him I would be out late.

I knew I couldn't trust him fully. I knew we were rushing it a little. But I didn't care. I loved him and from what I could tell he loved me back.

O felt him looking at me so I looked at him back. He smiled that goofy smile that I haven't seen in 82 years. That smile that I missed so much.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said back.

"You know, I think Esme and Carlisle would love to see you."

"I can't." I said shaking my head. "I have to get home before my brothers come looking for me." I said getting up.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked in a pleading voice.

"I don't think it's a good idea. My brothers don't like you very much. Let me talk to them firs. Maybe you can met them and Carmen tomorrow." I said walking in the direction of my house.

He stopped me just before I reached the edge of the clearing.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh. You mean this." I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes. He nodded.

"Yes that."

I smiled and floated off into the forest. I didn't expect what was coming next.

First I heard it.

Then I smelt it.

Then I could taste it in the air.

Then I saw it.

Three wolves. One big and blacks, another big and gray, and the other bug and brown. They all growled.

I looked at them and they looked at me. I knew I didn't stand a chance even with my power. Wait. My power. Of course I stood a chance. All I had to do was freeze their feet and I could run away.

So that is just what I did. I froze their feet and got ready to run. Before I had a chance to run they turned into humans. Naked humans. Naked human boys with really nice bodies and really…. No bad Izzy. Bad. I guess I cooled them off a little.

"Hi." "I'm Elizabeth Anne Mason, or Thompson, or Cullen…. I don't really know what my last name is at the moment but you can call me Izzy." I looked at then. "Your werewolves right?" they nodded. "Well I know for a fact that I haven't gone past the border. That is in the other direction."

"I'm Sam. The Alpha. This is Jared and this is Paul." Jared was the brown wolf and Paul was the Gray. "We know you didn't cross the line. We just wanted to see the new blood suckers in town." **(I'll get to why they are still around later.)**

"I prefer Vampire-American." I said. I got a little chuckle from Jared.

"Do you eat humans of animals?" Paul asked. "We can't tell from you contacts."

"They aren't contacts. This is my real eye color." They looked at my like I should be put in the loony bin. "No really. My eyes flash the color of honey when I'm surprised, shocked, or I use my power. Watch my eyes." I made the ice melt from there feet. "See. Now can you go put some clothes on?"

"We were just leaveing." Sam said. "We just wanted to know if you were human or animal eater." Then they burst out of their skin and where the once stood were now huge giant wolves.

"Bye." I waved and then they were gone and I was running though the forest to my house.

When I got home I did not expect what happened. I expected to be yelled and scolded for not coming home right away, but what I got was an Izzy sandwich between Allen and Seth bread.

"Izzy are you ok?" Allen asked.

"Did anything happen?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said trying to slither out of their grasp. I soon gave up. "Guys I'm going to die of suffocation." I told them.

"You can't die." Seth pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I should be crushed to death." I said sounding air deprived. I didn't need air it was just comfortable to breath, and right now I was so not comfortable.

"Sorry." They both muttered as they let go.

My feet found the floor and my but found the couch.

"So what happened?" Carmen asked

"Ummm… I was hanging out with Zack Cullen." I said looking at the carpet. I didn't have to see Seth and Allen's faces to know what their thinking. "I was wondering if the Cullen's could come over tomorrow so you can get to know them." I decided to look up. Big mistake. Seth looked like he was going to have a heart attack and Allen looked like he was going red. **(Yes I know vampires can't have heart attacks or go red… that's the point)**

"NO!" Allen yelled.

"Absolutely not." Seth agreed. "Tell her Carmen."

"Sure." Carmen said.

"Yeah, sure….. WHAT!" I tried not to laugh at Allen's face.

"Sure. It will give us a chance to meet them." Carmen was cool and collected. How did he do that?

"Meet them? Why would we want to meet them? They hurt Iz!" Seth was really mad.

"I'm fine." I tried to convince him.

"Yeah, now you are. I still remember how you looked when we found each other. You were so broken." He softened his voice at the end.

I got up and walked over to my drum set.

"I know what will cheer you guys up." I smiled at them and the smiled really really big in return.

Allen grabbed his bass and Seth grabbed my electric guitar. Usually I would yell at him for grabbing my baby, but today I would let it pass.

We decided on Memory by Sugarcult.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?** (Sorry Jack-Chan88 for putting another song in… I like to put my favorite songs in my story. And for all others who don't like reading songs, sorry.)**

After the song was done they looked like they were a little happier.

"We'll meet them. If we don't like them you are not allowed to even think about them." Allen said.

"Right." Seth agreed.

I hopped up and kissed them both on the cheek. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said jumping up and down.

I know I'm being a little too happy but I couldn't help it. I think it was the music. I was about to run upstairs when I heard Carmen.

"Izzy?" He called.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"What is that smell on you?" His face scrunched up like I smelled really bad. I smelled my shirt and it smelt a little like werewolf.

"Oh… I ran into a few werewolves today." I said.

"YOU WHAT?" Allen yelled.

"And you failed to mention this why?" Carmen asked.

"It's no big deal. They just wanted to know if we were human or animal eaters like the Cullen's. They didn't do anything to my…. One even laughed at my lame attempt at a joke." I smiled at them and ran up stairs to my room.

I decided to take a shower. I pulled off my clothed and stepped into the hot shower and just thought. Thought about Zack and me. Thought about the wolves. Thought about tomorrow. Just sat there and thought. I let the hot water run away my worries and just thought about the things I wanted.

When I got out I put on my gray sweats and a black tank top. I walked into my room and lay across my bed and, again, just thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

**Chapter Eleven- Party**

**IPOV**

School went by so slow today. I guess its because I was exited for my old family to meet my new family.

**_RING!_**

Finally!

I ran out of Gym and got my clothes on a little faster then I should have. I, again, ran right into Allen.

"I keep running into you." I said.

"Who?" Nope not Allen. Emmet.

"I thought you were someone else." I said smiling really big at him. he smiled back.

"So what's the big hurry?" he asked. Did he not know?

"Your coming over to my house. Did Zack not tell you?" I was really worried.

"Oh yeah…. I forgot."

"Yeah right." I hit him in the head. "Liar." He smiled at me. "So why are you on this side of the school? I though your class was on the other side."

"It is."

"Then why?"

"I came to give you something."

"What?"

"This." He pulled me into one of the biggest bear hugs I have ever been in.

"Can't…. Breath…. Need….. Air….. Ribs…… Being…… Crushed." I said.

"You don't _need_ air." He said still holding me in a death hug.

"Fine…. _Want_…. Air."

He chuckled and put me down.

"Good to see you Lizard." He ruffled my hair.

"You too Em."

He kissed my head and we walked to the parking lot when Alice came out of the Locker room.

Allen and Seth were waiting by the car.

"Got to go." They looked at me funny. "I want to drive and if I don't get to the drivers seat first I wont be able to." I said just loud enough for Emmet and Alice.

They nodded and I ran to the car, they noticed what I was doing to late, I was already at the door when the got up to get to it.

"Not fair." Allen said.

"You got here last." Seth said.

"You snooze you loose." I said and got into the Car.

Allen sat next to me and Seth go into the middle seat in the back.

"So when are your friends coming over?" Allen asked.

"I don't know." I pulled out my cell and dialed Alice's number. It didn't even ring twice. "Hey Alice."

"Hey Iz. We'll be there a twenty minutes after you get there."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone.

"So we better hurry." Allen said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Seth said. I was suspicious.

We got home and the boys ran to their rooms. I didn't know what they were planning and I probably didn't want to know.

I went to my room and changed into a black with red stripes mini skirt and a black tank top with a red one over. I put on my favorite silver snowflake and ran down stairs. Five minutes till the Cullen's got here. Then my phone ringed. Alice.

"Hey Al."

"Hey Iz. Can I talk to Seth." Huh? Why did she want to talk to him?

"Sure." I walked up the stairs and to Seth's door.

He opened the door before I could knock.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Phone." I said.

"Who?"

"Alice." He gave me a funny look and took the phone into his room and closed the door.

"Yeah…… Really?……. Cool……. When……. Sure……. Bye." He opened the door and handed me the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked. He shrugged and closed the door.

I walked down stairs and decided to watch a little T.V . Two min until they got here.

I heard two cars turn into our driveway.

I ran outside just as they started to get out of the cars. Esme and Carlisle came out of the Yellow Porsche.

"Elizabeth!" Esme cried and she gave me a big hug. "Oh how I've missed you."

"I missed you to Esme."

We let go and I turned to Carlisle.

"Hey Izzy." He said.

"Hey Carlisle." I gave him a hug.

Then Alice and jasper stepped out of the Porsche.

"Hey!" I called to them.

"Hey!" They called back.

Then Edward, Zack, Rosalie, and Emmet came out of the Silver Volvo.

"Hey!" I waved to them. Everyone waved back except for Edward. Before I could ask him anything Zack came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've missed you." He said.

"We saw each other just a little while ago." I told him. He kissed my head.

"Enough time to miss you." He told me and I smiled.

"Lets go in side and meet everyone." I said looking back at the others.

We walked inside and I could tell that they were surprised. I mean who wouldn't be? My house rocked.

"Like?" I asked and they all nodded. I giggled. "Seth. Allen. Carmen. Can you come down here?" I called them in a normal voice.

As soon as I called their names they came down.

"Guys. This is Carmen. He is the leader. And these are my brothers, Allen and Seth." I motiond to each as I said there names. "Carmen, Seth, and Allen. This is Carlisle their leader. Esme his wife and their kids, Edward, my Uncle, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Zack. Bella isn't here right now, but she is my aunt."

They all shook hand.

"Wait." We all looked at Allen. "Do you mean that they are your real aunt and uncle?" I nodded. "Whoa. Talk about a small world." Then he broke out in song. "It's a small world after all." and it was very off key.

"And this is why he doesn't sing when we play." Seth said. Me and Carmen chuckled.

"What do you play?" Zack asked.

"Well I can play a lot of different interments like the chello, clarinet, electric guitar, drums, and a couple others but those are the ones I mostly play." I said.

"I sing, play guitar, piano, and some others." Seth said.

"I can play the drums and bass guitar."

"Can you play for us?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. Can any of you play the electric guitar?" I asked. Jasper nodded. "Can you play this song?" I threw him a piece of paper with notes and words on it. He nodded again. "Good." I threw him my guitar. "You can play with us then."

"Why do you let him play with you guitar but you wont let me?" Seth whined.

"Cus he wasn't the one who broke all my strings and the neck the last time." I retorted.

I walked over to my drums, Seth walked over to the mic, Allen picked up his guitar, and Jasper stood in the position I showed him.

I decided to play Breaking the habit by Linkin park. We started to play.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

_Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

_Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

_Bridge:_  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

When we stopped the room went quiet. Were we really that bad.

"Wow." I hadn't heard Edward speak since the last time he told me sorry. "That was really good."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Wow." Emmet.

"Yeah." Zack.

"Again." Alice.

"That was amazing." Esme.

"Quite." Carlisle.

I smiled at them all. I got up from my drums, walked over to Jasper, grabbed his hand, walked over to Seth, grabbed his hand, Seth grabbed Allen's, and we all took a bow.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked.

"We know." Seth, Allen, _and_ Alice said at the same time.

They ran to the door and as soon as they opened it a flood of people, human people, came running in.

"Oh this is going to be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Hell yeah!" I guess Emmet didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice.

Music started and everyone started to dance.

This is going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

**Chapter Twelve- Party**

**IPOV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" I yelled at Allen and Seth when we were in my room.

"A party!" they looked like they were having fun.

"I can see that. Why did you guys invite humans to a house full of _vampires_?"

"Thought it would be fun." Allen.

"For who?" I asked.

"Everyone." Seth.

"You know you want to go out there and enjoy the party." Allen.

"Iz, its fine." Carmen.

"Yeah I guess you right." I walked out of my room. I found a couple making out in the hall. "Eww. Do that at home, not here."

I got down stairs and walked over to Zack. A couple girls were flirting with him and it made me angry.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Nothing. Just talking to these lovely ladies." He said wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Lovely?" I asked.

"Don't worry." He whispered to me. "Your gorgeous."

The girls were gone.

I brought him down to my height so that I could kiss him. It got really hot in a matter of seconds.

"We should stop. People are watching." He said pulling away.

I stuck out my lower lip. "I don't wanna." I whined.

He laughed and kissed me again. This one was short and sweet.

"To bad."

"Fine." I said dropping my arms from his neck and grabbing his arm. "Then you have to dance with me."

We got to the dance floor and started to dance. I didn't know what song was playing but I knew it was upbeat. My back to his torso, his lips to my neck, my left hand on his neck, his arms around my waist, my right hand on his.

When the song was over a new one came on. This one was slow. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. We started to sway back and forth.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I you." I whispered back.

I looked around the room and found Emmett dancing with Rosalie and Jasper dancing with Alice. I couldn't find Carmen, Esme, or Carlisle so I assumed that they were out. I spotted Edward over in a corner by himself. I looked up at Zack.

"Do you think I could dance with Edward?" I asked.

"Sure." He let me go and kissed me.

I walked over to Edward and stood in front of him.

"Lets dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

"I don't want to." He said.

I sighed. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"I'm not giving you a choice." I smiled at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We weren't as close as me and Zack were but it was comfortable.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have been weird. I haven't seen you in 82 years and you don't look happy to see me." I looked down.

"Is that what you think." His eyes widened in what looked like horror. I nodded. "Iz. Don't ever think that I wouldn't be happy to see you. You are my niece and I will always be happy to see you. Please look at me." I did and he smiled. "I love you my little niece."

"I wuv you too uncle Edward." I smiled at the memory of the first time he made me say that. He smiled at it too.

"Now I think that you should dance with Zack some more. He's getting anxious." Just then the song changed into another fast one. I nodded and he kissed me on the head.

I still don't know what was wrong with him, or why he was acting so weird around me. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want me to find out, but I _am_ going to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: This chapter is really short and not one of my best but I had to do something about the party. I didn't just want it to blow over without a reason.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

**Chapter Thirteen- **

Humans are really pigs. They didn't pick up anything. They came in and left just as fast as they came. It was now 7:00am and we were cleaning the house. I realize that I will be clean in about less then a minute with ten vampires helping but that's not the point.

"Finally." Allen said when we were finished.

"Why did you guys throw a party again?" I asked Allen.

"Thought it would be fun." He said.

"Next time you do I'm making you clean the house by yourselves." I walked to my room. I went up to my car studio. I felt like working on my new engine.

"Wow." Rosalie said.

"Hey." I called over my shoulder.

"Your into cars?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have a Koenigsegg CCX comeing tommarrow. I have a Jaguar XJ220 comeing next week." I looked oover at her. You should have seen her face. It was halarious. "Want me to call you when I get them?" she nodded eagerly.

"You really like cars huh?" Zack asked coming up the stairs followed by edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"Wouold you like to see my baby?" I asked them. Rosalie nodded eagerly and the rest shrugged.

I walked them to the garage. We still didn't have a lot of cars –I'm still bulding up my collection- but we did have a few more then my Posche, the Mercades benz, and Carmens Esclde –he dosent like to show off-. I had a jeep that I liked to go offroadign in. it wasn't as big as Emmetts but it was faster. We also had a Mustang GT and a Farrari Enzo.

In the back was a car that was coverd. I walked up to it and remover the cover. Rosalie gasped.

"Is that a…… a…… a…… McLaren F1?" she asked. I could tell that the others felt sorry for just shrugging at the mention of my car.

"Yep." I popped the p. "Koenigsegg CCX is the second fastest car and I'm getting that tommarrow. the Jaguar XJ220 is the sixth fastest car. The McLaren F1 is the fourth. All I need is the Bugatti Veyron and I'll be the happiest person alive."

"Yeah for about two seconds until you find another car you want." Seth said. I iggnored him.

"I havent been able to find one. I've looked everywhere." I went off into my own world while e the Cullen's gazed, gawked, and admiered my collection. "maybe I can find one in Italy." I thought aloud.

"They are manufactured in Molsheim, Alsace." Zack said.

"I know." I told him not thinking. "Wait. were?"

"Molsheim, Alsace." He repeated.

"I knew I forgot to check somewhere." I hopped into my McLaren.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"To go get a plane ticket to France." I told him.

"I want to go." Rosalie said hopping into the passenger set. "I want to see how fast this thing really is and I want to go to France to see if I can find aBugatti Veyron for myself."

"Get me a ticket too. France as a lot of shopping space," Alice.

"Why don't we all go? We could see if we can meet Bella once the car Girls get there cars and the shopaholic gets her shopping done." Zacj said.

"Sounds good to me." Everyone but Zack said at the same time.

"Allen." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Go see if Carmen, Crlisle, and Esme would like to come."

"Kay." He was gone. Then two seconds later he was back. "They said that they didn't have time. With work and all. Esme said that we needed to bring Bella back though." I nodded.

"Well were off." I said.

"Wait. I'm comeing too." Edward said scooting rosalie into the middle.

"you ready?" I asked them. They nodded. "Ok now were off."

Then I peeled away.

"why didn't you just buy the ticket online?" Edward asked.

"Cuz I wanted to drive my car."

"I know the feeling." Rosalie said clearly enjoying her self. "Listen to her purr."

We got to the airport -it was the closest place beside a computer to buy a ticket- and got our tickets.

When we got home Rosalie was excited to share with Emmett how amazing it was to ride in my car at 240.14 MPH.

"We leave next week during Spring brake." I told everyone once Rosalie calmed down. They all nodded.

I put the tickets away and went back to the garage. I heard a knock at the garage door.

I opened it and there was a man standing outside with a Car Delivery suite on.

"May I halp you?" I asked. He looked stand when he saw me.

"You ordered a Koenigsegg CCX." He asked me.

"Yes." I said emidiatly getting excited.

"Well I have it here. If you could sign this we can drop it off here right now." He held out a clip board. I took it and signed it. I handed it back to him. "Follow me."

Oh. My. Gawd.

It was the most beautiful thing –next to my Mclaren F1- I have ever seen. I would have fainted if I could.

"HEY GUYS!" I called louder then I really needed for them to hear. "COME OUT HERE!"

They all came running out, including Esme, Carlisle, and Carmen. As soon as Rosile saw it I could tell she would have fainted if she could also. The guys just gaped at it. Even Carlisle and Carmen gawked at my car. Esme just laughed at their faces.

"Wow." Was all Rosalie could say.

"Hey carmen?" I asked.

"Yes Izzy?"

"Do you need me to pick up any groceries.?" I asked trying to find some reason, any reason, to drive my new car.

"We don't eat groceries." He said when the human dilivery man was gon.

"Who needs something?" I asked.

"I want to go shopping. Alice said.

"I don't care what it is right now. I'm going to dirve this czar." I hopped into the drovers seat. "Alice you coming?" I asked when she didn't move. She just stared.

"Oh. Yeah." She danced over to the car.

"No fair! I want to ride too." Rosalie called.

"Theres only two seats." I called back and peeled away.

This has got to be my favorite day of my never ending un-dead life.

**A/N: Yes I am a car freak... I know... AND I LOVE IT!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

**Chapter Fourteen- first come first serve**

I'm sitting at the lunch table just staring at the clock. Three hours until school was out. Then just two hours after that then we can get on the plane to France. Then I can finally have the Bugatti Veyron.

"Times not going to go any faster." Edward said pulling me out of my clock staring thing.

"If I glare at it it might get scared and give me what I want." I told him.

"Why don't you try?" Emmett said. I did.

"Nope. It has no sense of fear in it." I pouted.

"Just don't think about it." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. Like your doing any better Rosy." I snapped at her. She shrugged and tried to make it look like she wasn't looking at the clock.

"Did you get us first class or couch?" Alice asked.

"First class." I said.

"Why?" she asked. I think she was trying to distract me from my car and her from her shopping.

"Less humans and more privet." I said.

She was quiet. Yeah, that distraction lasted about two seconds.

The bell rang and we got up. The others had class in the other direction so we went our separate ways.

I walked into building 2 French and sat in my desk. Mrs. Applebomb was out. Then the minute bell rang and everyone came rushing in.

"Hello class." Mrs. A said walking into the room. "Today we will be having a discussion about France. Tell me what you know."

"They're French." Shawn a big dumb football player said.

"Well yes they are but I want to know something that only you know." Mrs. A specified.

"They invented the Bugatti Veyron." I said out loud.

"What's that?" Mrs. A asked.

"I bet one of the guys know." I said not wanting to talk about my dream car. I might cry.

All the guys in the class shook their heads.

"I'm the only one in this class that knows that a Bugatti Veyron is the fastest car in the world and I'm a girl." I was amazed.

They all blushed. I guess they were impressed to be out staged in cars by a girl.

"In a drag race you could let the McLaren get to 120mph before setting off in the Veyron. And you'd still get to 200mph first. That's how fast it is. Is so beautiful and its my dream car." I went on and on about my so to be car and I loved gushing about it.

The bell rang. Class went by faster then I thought.

"Wow. You talked a lot in French today." Parker said coming up from behind me.

"Hey Parker. Yeah. When it comes to cars I cant stop." I smiled and acted shy.

"I think it's hot." He smiled. I smiled back and walked out the door. "So do you have anything planned for spring break?" he asked. What did it take to get rid of this boy?

"Yeah. I'm going on vacation with my family." I said a little annoyed.

Its not that I hated Parker. He just follows me everywhere. Sometimes I think he had a tail. Maybe I should call him Fido or Skippy or some other dog name.

"Izzy!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Zack.

"Hey." I called and glided over to him.

"Hey love." He smiled and kissed me. I turned to see Parked retreating.

"Thank you." I told him.

"I didn't do it to save you." He chuckled.

"I know. But thank you." I kissed him again.

"How much longer?" he asked me.

"About five more hours." I told him. I knew he was asking how long before we got on the plane.

"You sound bummed." He chuckled.

"Uh-Duh. You know how long that is? That's like forever." I told him.

"Time for class." He said when the minute bell rang.

P.E went by so slow. Alice is as bummed as Rosalie and me. She really likes shopping.

Ring!

The bell. Finally.

I got my clothes on faster then I should have and ran to the car. I waited for Allen and Seth. They were going slow on purpose. I spotted them and saw that they were going slow, even slower then human speed.

I honked, they slowed.

I started the engine and drove over to where they were.

"Get in." I ordered. I think I scared them because they got in really fast, both in the back.

We got home and I still had to pack. So that's what I did.

I packed everything in a matter of minutes. I packed my clothes, all the toiletries, and everything else I needed for a one-week trip.

I lay on my bed and groaned. Three in a half more hours to go. I hated time..

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Zack." He said opening the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I heard you groan." He smiled.

"Just because I have forever doesn't mean everything has to take forever." I whined. I really wanted my car. "I wish there was something to make time go by faster."

"There is." He smiled. Was this national smile day or something?

"What is it? What is it?" I asked jumping up and down.

"This."

"What?"

He picked me up to where I was straddling him and walked over to the bed. He laid me down to where he was on top and kissed me very passionately. My mind went blank. His hand trailed up my shirt and then pulled it off. He started trailing kisses down my neck, my chest, and my stomach until he reached my belly button. Then he trailed them right back up. He found my lips again and smiled into them.

"You not breathing." He said.

I couldn't. He literally took my breath away.

We were like that for about five minutes. Then I looked at the clock. No not five minutes, two in a half hours.

"How'd you do that?" I asked amazed.

"Magic." He kissed me again, but I stopped him. He looked at me funny.

"We have 30 min to get ready and to the air port. I don't want to go into another time-lapse thingy of yours and miss the flight." I smiled at him.

We got ready and ran down stairs to everyone else.

"Finally." Rosalie said.

"Off to France!" Alice shouted.

"We are so not taking any of my cars. They are not going to sit out there where people could take them from me." I said petting my Koenigsegg CCX.

"We'll take the Benz." Allen said.

"We'll take the Volvo." Edward said.

Esme, Carlisle, and Carmen walked into he garage.

"Your not going to leave without saying goodbye, are you?" Esme asked.

"Of course not." Emmett said giving her a bear hug.

We all said our goodbyes and gave our hugs then we were ready to go.

"Be sure to bring Bella back." Esme told Edward.

"I will." He smiled.

We got to the airport and got onto the plane.

The ride to France was boring. We had nothing to do. Then finally the plane landed.

"We're in France! We're in France." I sung and danced around with Rosalie. "We get a to get a Bugatti! We get a to get a Bugatti!" **(This is exactly what I would be doing if I had this opportunity.) **

"First we go shopping." Alice said. We glared at her. "Or not."

"Bugatti first. Then you can get me as much closes as you want." I knew I was digging my own grave, but it is totally worth it.

I spotted a green Lamborghini that u wanted to 'borrow'. Alice spotted a pink Porsche. Yes, pink. Zack, Rosalie, and I piled into the Lamborghini while everyone else got into the Porsche.

We drove to the nearest Bugatti dealership. I ran in as fast as I could. It was almost 9:25pm and they closed at 9:30pm. I got to the counter before Rosalie.

"I would like a Bugatti Veryon." I told the sales man.

"Right this way." He said. We followed.

We walked into around the corner and there it was. It was the most beautiful thing -next to my other cars- that I have ever seen. Black. Just the color I wanted.

"How much?" I asked.

"Too much." The sales man smiled.

"How much?" I growled.

"1,500,000." He said obviosly scared.

"I'll take it." I said.

"Cash or credit?" He asked.

"Cash." I said.

He nodded and left.

"You carry that much around?" Emmett asked.

"No. I cheacked online priceings. I dicided to take out 1,800,000 out of my bank account just incase." I said pulling the money out of my purse.

"How'd you get that passed the security gaurds at the airport?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm a vampire." I shrugged.

"How'd you get that passed us?" Jasper asked.

"I'm a very _smart_ vampire." I smiled.

The sales man came back with a clipbored and some keys.

"Please sign this." I did.

"Here you go." I handed him the money and he handed me the keys.

I grabbed them out of his hand and got into my new car.

"I am so the happiest person in the world." I said petting the dash bored.

"Yeah… right now." Seth said. I growled at him.

"I would also like one." Rosalie said trying to keep calm.

"I am terribly sorry." Said the sales man. His tag said Fred on it. I just now noticed. "This is the last one we have in stock. I highly doubt you will find another one for quite sometime."

"WHAT?!" Rosalie shout ed.

"I got a a Bugatti! I got a Bugatti!" I sung and danced around the car. "Who wants to ride with me to Italy?"

"ME!" everyone shouted except Alice. I think she wanted to drive the pink Porsche a little longer before we had to leave it.

"Edward can ride with me." I said. "I need to talk to him." he nodded.

"I'm you boyfriend." Zack whined.

"I wanna ride!" Rosalie whined.

"I need to talk with Edward." I said getting into My Bugatti. Edward got into the passenger side.

"Can you get rid of the Lambergini?" I asked Jasper. He nodded. Then I was off.

It was islent on the way to Italy for a while. Then Edward dicided to brake the silence.

"What do you wan to talk about?" he asked.

"Why did you leave?" I asked bluntly. I betrayed no emotion even though I was scared and mad.

He was silent.

This is going to be hard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

Chapter Fourteen- Why they left

_Previously:_

"_I need to talk with Edward." I said getting into My Bugatti. Edward got into the passenger side._

"_Can you get rid of the Lambergini?" I asked Jasper. He nodded. Then I was off._

_It was islent on the way to Italy for a while. Then Edward dicided to brake the silence._

"_What do you wan to talk about?" he asked._

"_Why did you leave?" I asked bluntly. I betrayed no emotion even though I was scared and mad._

_He was silent._

_This is going to be hard_

**IPOV**

"I can't." he whispered.

"Damn it Edward! You know you can't keep it from me. Why the hell did you leave? Why the hell did everyone else leave?" I really wanted to know.

"Everyone else left because I asked them to."

"Why?"

"We had to… us leavening was the only way to make sure you and everyone else was safe. We had to."

"I don't care that you left anymore…. All I care about is why."

"We had to."

"That's not a good enough reason. Why can't you tell me? Why can't you just give me that? Huh? You left me. The only relative I have left that actually cared about me. When you left I thought you didn't want me….. That you didn't love me. So why Edward? Why did-"

"Because they want you!" He interrupted me. "If we didn't give you up they would came and get you by force and take you away. Your powers are still growing. They will be even more powerful then they are now. You were vampire by blood. Even if you were ¼. I thought if we told them that you couldn't survive the transformation, because you already had human blood that they would leave you alone. For that to work we had to leave and pretend that you died. They had no way to find you. They didn't know what you looked like or what your name was. They have this vampire named Veronica who has a special power that can tell when a vampire is born and what power they will have. She can't tell if they will survive though. Leavening you was the only way to keep you safe from them and us safe form them. Don't you ever think that I don't want you…. That I don't love you. Got that!" I nodded.

"Them? They? Who are them and they?" I asked.

"The Volturi." He said.

I knew them. They were the biggest and strongest of all vampires. They had power over us. They had power over humans.

"They want me?" I asked more to myself then to him.

"They want your power." He classified.

"But why? My power isn't as strong as Zack, Allen, or Seth's. Why me?"

"Like I said. You power is growing."

"I have had my power for over 82 years. It can't still be growing."

"It is and it will be powerful."

His phone rang.

"Alice." He flipped open his phone. "Yes?….. Sure…. Yeah….. Alright….. See you then." He hung up.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"Were going to fast and she want us to meet her at a hotel called the Golden Palace back in Turin Italy." He said.

"But we just passed there." I complain. "Can't they get a hotel somewhere we are headed or some thing?"

"They already got the suites and disposed of the pink Porsche."

I made a u turn and head back to Turin as fast as I could. Considering the car I was in, that was pretty fast. We made it to Turin from Milan in Twenty minutes.

I parked the car in a spot near the doors and walked in. Alice and the rest were waiting for us.

_They didn't leave because they didn't want or love you. They left because they had to._ I told myself as I looked at each one of the Cullens. I felt something trickle down my cheek.

"Izzy?" Allen asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're crying." Seth said. Everyone looked at me amazed.

I touched my cheek and, sure enough, I was crying.

"How?" I asked more to myself.

"I told you that your powers were growing." Edward said. "They'll want you even more now."

"Why? Because I can cry?" I asked. He nodded.

"You told her?" Zack asked amazed.

"You should have." I snapped at him. I wasn't mad at him I was just mad.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Told her what?" Allen asked.

"We'll tell you tomorrow." Jasper said.

"Why do we have to stay in a hotel?" I asked Alice.

"Because you promised that I could buy you whatever I wanted." Yep. I knew I was digging my grave with that one.

"Fine." I couldn't protest with me promising her.

"Where are our rooms?" I asked.

"Rooms 1342, 1343, and 1344. You and Zack have to share a room with Edward because I knew he wouldn't like it if you two ended up like Rosalie and Emmett would tonight." She said.

"Alice!" Zack and I complained. Did she have to embarrass us?

"Thank you Alice." Edward said.

"Edward!" We complained.

This was so embarrassing. I started to cry again.

**A/N: Was that a good enough reason for them to leave?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

Chapter Fourteen- Why they left

I hate Alice. Why did she have to do that? I love Edward with all my heart but I didn't want to share a room with two guys. I mean its all good if me and my boyfriend were sharing a suite together, but with my boyfriend and my over protective uncle who just so happens to be the closest thing I have to a father and looks the same age as me, it's a pain. Especially when I told him I was going to go buy a room for Zack and me.

"I forbid it." Edward.

"Like you can." Me.

"You better believe I can."

"How?"

"Because I am you guardian. By blood and by vampire."

"I'm eighteen. I don't need a guardian."

"Who cares? You still not getting a room for yourselves."

"I am."

Your not."

"I am."

"Your not."

"Why?"

"Because you are too young."

"I am over 82 years old. Don't pull the 'Your too young' bull shit on a vampire you idiot."

We were quiet for a while. We just sat there staring at each other. Then I broke the silence.

"I am not a little girl any more." I said as sweetly as I could. "And who ever said we were going to do anything?" I asked.

"Alice saw it." Edward growled.

"So? Like I said. Not a little girl anymore."

Zack just sat in the chair and watched us with an amused look on his face.

"Fine." Edward cracked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Really." Edward said.

I jumped up and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. I then grabbed Zack's hand and ran out of Edward's room to get our own.

We got our room and went up to it.

"Yay!" I said opening the door.

I walked in. Zack closed the door. I was about to go look at the rest of the suite when Zack grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Can't wait." He said and kissed me hard and passionately.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He walked over to the bed and laid me on it. He pulled off my shirt and started leaving a trail of kisses down my body. He soon found my lips again and I pulled off his shirt. Soon we were in bed naked and doing things that grown ups do. I don't really want to go into the dirty details. You all have imaginations.

**Short chappie. I will up date as soon as I can. Promise.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

We were now on our way to Volterra. This time Zack road with me. We were already half way there while the others were probably way behind us.

"I'm bored." I groaned.

"We're almost there. Then we can see Bella." Zack chuckled at me.

"I'm, still bored. I love my car but driving is still boring if you have to do it forever."

"We're almost there." He said again and I groaned.

Then my phone went off. Alice.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We have a problem." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Volturi know you're here. They will be after you. I think we can get Bella and be on our way, if we do it fast."

"Ok. Fast. Does that mean I can go al the way?"

"Go as fast as you ant."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

"What?" Zack asked. I was probably grinning like crazy.

"As fast as I want." I said and pushed on the gas.

We zoomed forward. I swerved between every car. I drifted on the turns that I could. I never stopped and we gained speed like crazy.

"Slow down!" Zack yelled.

"You scared?" I asked him in a voice that I would talk to a baby to.

"Yes, very." He said. I smiled and went faster.

Then I came to a stop. We were there.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"I know." She said as soon as she answered.

"Well as long as you know. What do we do from here?" I asked.

"Bella is at a hotel on (Insert fake address here). Meet her there. Room 506." Then she hung up.

"Bye to you too." I said to the phone.

"So we go see Bella." Zack. I nodded and drove off.

We made it to the Hotel in record time. My Bugattie is the best. We walked to the clerk and asked for room 506. She nodded and sent us up.

We got to room 506 and I knocked on it. A few seconds later the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen answered. Bella.

"IZZY!" she screamed.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

We ran into each other's hands and I started to cry.

"I missed you so much." She dry sobbed.

"I missed you too." I cried.

She puuled me off her and looked at me. a confused look crossed her face.

"You can cry?" she asked.

"That's p……p…p….p…part of my p…p…..p…power. I can cry, ma….. ma…… manipulate w…..w….w…w…. water and ice, and app…p….p…p…parently I have more powers on the way." I just couldn't stop crying.

"Shhh." She tried to calm me down.

Zack had walked into the room and sat on the armchair in the corner and waited his turn to see Bella.

I got up and walked over to him. Bella was right behind me.

"Bella." Zack said standing up and giving her a hug.

"it's good to see you." Bella said.

"You too." Zack.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I bet its Edward and the rest." I got up to answer it.

"Izzy! Wait!" Zack said. But before I could stop I opened the door.

I vampire with red eyes and blonde hair stood in front of me with two others.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Jane and this is and Philex." She said.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Izzy get away from them." Bella growled.

"Why?" I asked.

"NOW!" Zack growled.

I did, but before I could do anything the big guy who had to be Philix picked me up and started to retreat. Even with vampire strength it was impossible to break his grasp.

"Put me down asshole!" I shouted at him.

"No can do." He said.

"IZZY!" I heard Bella call.

Why wasn't Zack calling me? Was he hurt? Did Jane hurt him? I started to panic. Then a bright yellow Escalade and a black Porsche came into view. Those were the cars Edward and Rosalie stole.

Then I was in a black car. I was too preoccupied with the other cars to know what kind of car this was.

Aro and Jane came into the car and we drove off before Edward could make it to the car.

What's going to happen?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth/Izzy/Iz Anne Mason, Zack Cullen, Carmen Thompson, Seth Thompson, and Allen Thompson**

**Last chappie… sorry…. There will be a sequel… no worries… this is really short and I am sorry for that.**

We stopped at this big castle looking thing. I mean it was huge. Philex pulled me out of the car and pushed me into the castle. We went threw this big room with a human as the receptionist thing. Then through a long dark hallway. There were some big wooden doors, and then we were in a bid room thing with three vampires in it.

"Hello." A vampire black hair and red eyes said.

"Hey." I waved at him.

"I am Aro, these are my brothers, Casius and Marcus." He said motioning to the two vamps at his sides.

"Sup'. Can I go now? I don't really don't know what's going on but I don't like it."

"We are the Volturi." Casius said.

"Well crap." I said.

"Excuse me?" Marcus.

"My uncle Edward, you might have heard of him, told me about you. You want me to join you and stuff because of my power. Well I got news for you. All I'm able to do is cry and create and manipulate water and ice. That's it."

"Your powers are still growing young one." Aro.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I've been around for over 82 years and my powers haven't grown any more, besides the crying thing, but that don't count."

"You have two choices. You can either except the fact that you powers are growing and join us, or you can disobey us and die along with your family." Casius. I think I like him the least of them all.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want my family to die. If he had just said that I would die I would have been fine with it. I would have died on the spot for my family. So what do I do? Join them? But I don't want to. If I did that then that would mean that the 82 years Edward and everyone spent trying to save me would be a waste. But if I don't except I we would all die and that would be the same. A waste.

"Fine. I will join you. On one condition." I said.

"What would that be?" Aro asked.

"No one in my family gets hurt. If they come here and try to save me, they don't get hurt. Physically or mentally. They walk out without a scratch on the. If they do happen to get hurt, any one of them, the slightest little scratch, then I walk out of here with them. No death, nothing. Deal?"

"Deal." Aro said.

I waited for hours. They never came.

_Did they leave me again? _No they wouldn't do that. Seth and Allen wouldn't dream of it. The Cullen's didn't have a reason to do so this time. So what could it be?

Maybe they already came but the guards were too strong, but they didn't get a scratch on them. How can that be?

I'm I now the Volturi's?

Yes I am.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have a** **poll on what story i should write first. the sequel to Never ending problems or the sequel to Two leaders one flock. please vote!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Poll is now displayed... my bad for not displaying it earlier**


	22. Preview

**A sneak peek in to Never ending problems**** end….. Actually its just part of chapter one in Izzy's POV... it is just a preview, i have only got this far into the story… I still haven't got a lot of vote so I still don't know if I should start on this story or Two leaders one flock's sequel….. SO VOTE!!**

I gave up on them coming six months ago. I am kind of glad they didn't come for me. No one got hurt. Don't get me wrong though, I am pissed, sad, and scared. Pissed because they didn't come and get me. Sad because they didn't come and get me. Scared because I keep thinking 'what if they left me again?' over and over again.

I sit in my room reading a book. My room was huge. The bed had a red comforter with gold sheets. My walls were red with gold trimming. My drapes were red with gold designs and tassels. My carpet was red. My ceiling was gold. I had a huge bookshelf that covered one wall. I even had a piano, guitar, drums, and a chello.

Aro spoiled me like I was his daughter. At first I thought it was creepy, but after a year I was glad that I was at least accepted by someone.

Casius and Marcus were different. They didn't hate me or anything, they were more afraid of me.

Over the past year I have found that my powers were growing. My tears were actually liquid poison to anything and anyone but vampires. If a vampire tastes one of my tears they actually gets stronger. They don't have that power boost forever, but the more you have the stronger you get and the longer you stay that way. I actually thought it was very creepy.

Another power is I can control living things. Well not living things in general, but the blood. I can control any liquid actually, milk, juice, pop, liquid candy, and a lot more.

Another thing. I was the leader of the Volturi's guard. I am directly under Aro, Casius, and Marcus, therefore I am now royalty to the vampire race. They say I am one of the most beautiful vampires. I go to a school for vampires. I had a Shawn II. **(If you forgot who Shawn is then reread chapter one.)**

I guess you could say that my life did a 180. The only difference is that my father was dead and Aro was better to me then he was.

I guess you could say that the never ending problems have just begun.


End file.
